True Love
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: While Akane longs for Ranma to come back, their son hated him. Ranma thought Akane moved on because he saw Akane on TV with another guy. After 12 years, there is a family reunion. A story about Ranma, Akane and their twins. Ch 9 is up!
1. Prologue

**Note: The first chapter (Prologue) is in a form of _POV_ so that you'll be able to meet the main characters of this story. But the rest of the story will go back to the original form of my writing. I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

**English is not my first language**  
**All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video**

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
**  
[...I'll see you tomorrow Juliet]

Those were the last words I typed before I slammed the cover of my Voodoo Envy H:171 laptop. I gaze up into the sky while waiting for my car to arrive at it's destination. I was mad. No. Let me correct that, I am furious. I am so *beep* furious right now. Why, you ask? because my mom cannot move forward. Yeah. She's still in love with her Idiotic husband even though that damn man left her last 12 years ago... and to think she is the most beautiful mother I've seen in my whole life, she couldn't even marry another guy that will replace that damn oyaji after 12 years!

_"We are here young master." _

My thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped and my driver said those words. I nodded and told him to wait for me, because I won't be long. I was about to go to my school but what I have to say to my mom cannot wait any longer. My driver opened the door for me and I dashed towards the big building of A&A. This company was build last ten years ago by my mom and her partner Akiko Taki. Uncle Akiko is a great guy. Ever since he met my mom at our Dojo and ask her to help him build a computer company, he never left my mom's side. I wished that my mom would marry him. But no. Like I said, she can't *beep* move forward!

Entering the huge building while trying to ignore the people bowing to me as I passed by, I guess after ten years I got used to it. I stepped into the elevator and felt it moving upward, just like my frustration towards my mother. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother very much, it's just that sometimes... she's making me all frustrated especially when it involves the past and the husband who left her.

Her husband. My so called 'dad'. My good-for-nothing dad.

My Aunties told me once that my mother was a very strong martial artist like me. She is indeed a very strong woman. She raised me up very well while studying, working and teaching children at our dojo at the same time. She's a very strong woman but if you want to break her spirit, just mention her past and after a minute, she would break into tears.

"Hello sir... are you looking-"

I held out my hand open palm facing my mom's secretary, signaling her not to bother or stop me from walking towards my mom's office. I opened her door and she was talking to someone at her phone. Remembering what I saw in her room, I got totally angry and it made me slam the door which of course obviously, interrupted my mom and told that someone that she'll just call back. Whoever he or she is.

"What's wrong?" she asked, softly.

"Mom-"

I stopped when I noticed something different inside her office. Then I stared at the blank wall at the right corner.

"It's gone now... or are you not satisfied yet?"

I looked at her, she looks so miserable but what she has done is a good step towards her freedom. "You shouldn't have hang it there in the first place." I muttered, I was talking about the wedding picture of my mother and my stupid father that was hanging on that empty wall before. "Next, get rid of the pictures I saw in your room-"

"MY GOD!" my mom yelled, "Don't tell me I have to get rid of those pictures in my room too?"

I growled, "MOM! STOP LIVING IN THE PAST! HE IS GONE NOW! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS JUST HURTING YOURSELF! HE WILL NOT COME BACK TO YOU! YOU'RE JUST MAKING YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!" I yelled, I hate it. I hate yelling at her but sometimes I can't stop myself. "Mom you know how much I love you! I just don't want to see you getting hurt.. that's why I am doing my best to get rid of him-"

"You can't get rid of him, he is your dad-"

"He is not my DAD! How many times do I have to tell you that He is NOT MY DAD!" I yelled defensively. My mom told me a lot of good things about him, I wanted to meet him before. I was so excited for him to come back to us; but as I grow up, I realized that he will never come back. He is an idiot father who abandoned his wife and his son. After my 10th Birthday... I started hating him. "Why not just accept the fact that He will not come back to you?"

"He will come back.. I can feel it..."

"Bullshit feelings Mom!"

"I didn't race you to have a faulty mouth!"

I was about to say sorry but I was totally mad that the forgiveness left my mouth, "Well hell, I didn't expect you to go mourning over my dead father for 12 years!"

"Your dad is alive and don't be stubborn-"

I narrowed my eyes and looked straightly at my mother, "Well I'm stubborn, because my name is Akaran Tendo and I am your son right?"

* * *

_"Well I'm stubborn, because my name is Akaran Tendo and I am your son right?" _

Those were the last words from my son before he slammed my office door for the second time. What did I do wrong? Why is he so angry at his father? I didn't tell him bad things about his father, It was all good things. I guess he just snapped out one day and told himself that he is angry at his father. Just like what the old saying, 'Like father, Like son.' Well I cannot blame him, he waited for him for a long time, as I was waiting for him to come back...

12 years waiting, hoping and silently praying that I'll see him standing in front of the Tendos, asking forgiveness and telling me if he can come back to my life. It was a small misunderstanding. Just a small fight... as usual and yes, he took away all his clothes and took one of the twins but he always comes back after our fight. So he'll come back and I will be waiting for him... even though it will cost me a lifetime.

Akaran couldn't understand even though I have explained to him that it wasn't his father's fault why he had to leave. It was that day that we were having our usual fights because of my cooking, then suddenly he just had to bring up that he was only force to marry a klutz girl like me because he had to carry on the Dojo, and if he had his way, he won't marry me. It was also the first time that I had to throw the food at his face and he was really angry that he packed all his things and took one of the babies.

_"If he truly love us mom, he already came back" _

If only he can really hear himself, he is just like his dad. Prideful. Annoying. Overprotective. But I love him very much and he is my treasure. I smiled remembering even though he is like that, he is the most sweetest man I've ever met. Ever since I started earning millions, he spent all his allowance in giving me the most sweetest mother-and-son dates ever. He is only 14 years old but he acts so matured. Sometimes, I miss him acting childish while looking at me with puffy eyes just because he lost a fight.

His hatred at his father made him matured. Our riches made him more of that.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I covered my face and tried to control my sobs, but I just can't. For minutes I just sat there in front of my computer and then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh Akiko-kun... I didn't notice you coming, I am sorry..." I said, as I wiped my eyes.

"It is Akaran again?"

I looked at the guy who gave me hope and helped me in my darkest days. Akiko Taki, the guy Akaran wanted to be his father. Ever since he met me and became my friend, he never stop loving me. He knew everything and yet he didn't stop courting me.. wanting me... sometimes I wish he'll just give that love to someone else. Why? because he and I knows I cannot accept his love. Did I mention that I dumped him many times already? and you call me stubborn.

"Hey?"

"It's the usual thing... Akiko-kun." I sighed.

"Your son really loves you. He just wants you to stop moping around and move forward." he said, he walked towards my sofa and sat there. "Understand him, he just wants you to be happy."

"Waiting for him...makes me happy"

"So how come, we see the opposite?"

I sighed, After Akaran comes Akiko... "I'm not in the mood for this" I replied and started working on my computer.

"It has been twelve years-"

"... and I am going to wait for him until I die." I snapped at him, "I know why are you on his side, Akiko-kun. Because you want me to accept your love." I was already angry at Akaran and now Akiko. "I can feel that he will be back, so please just-"

"I am going to lie if my intentions were pure. That I want you to move forward just like your son, because I just want you to be happy as a friend. You know how much I love you and want to marry you and become Akaran's father."

"Akiko-"

"I love you, Akane Tendo and if you are willing to wait for him for a lifetime? Same to me. I will wait for you, until you get over him."

* * *

I used a gentle pressure on the brake pedal to bring my MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle to a smooth stop as I waited for the car honking behind my back. It was a gorgeous early morning, I was out at the streets of Italy. Am I a bad girl? Out in the streets at one in the morning? No, I am with my dad. Yes, he was behind me on his car driving. Because of our status even though I am 14 years old, I could drive a motorcycle but only when my dad is around. Can I handle it? of course! I am a martial artist as well. We just finished having a race in some empty street that he discovered once he got his license last 10 years ago. I just love my dad, he's the coolest ever. Life, could not be more perfect. For here I am living in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and living with the best dad ever.

I took a glance sideways and smirked at the man, my dad... who was inside the bugatti veyron car, while the car's convertible top floating into its neat housing.

"You still want to race dad?"

"I'm getting old at this.. you know that." my dad said as he leaned on his car seat. "I don't think I'll be able to race up with you the next time." he said, while turning off the car's engine.

I turned off bike's engine as well, "Dad, you're just 31! you are still young!" I exclaimed but still smiling.

My dad is the type of man that most people would describe as truly handsome, Every one of his lean features quite simply fitted, His jaw-line so perfect, his aqua eyes and pigtailed hair. Not to mention that gorgeous body of his, as he shifted his long lean torso in the seat so he could give me his full attention. His muscles flexed beneath his black cloth of his shirt. He oozed class and style, sometimes I thought that I would definitely get a hard time getting a boyfriend because I wanted a boyfriend like my father. Almost perfect.

"Almost 40." he rolled his eyes.

"You still have nine years before you become forty." I replied.

"Ahh..." he nodded, "Yes. But as I get older... you'll grow up as well.. and then... next thing I know... you're going to leave your papa all alone..."

"Here we go again." I said stiffly. "I am just fourteen pops. I still am not qualified to even get a boyfriend."

"Am I stopping you?" there was an amusement in my father's voice.

"No. You're not stopping me which is bad."

"You think so?" He took a second or two to contemplate at my words. Good. I got him thinking. "You're very smart, I am dumb. So I will let you live the way you want to live. Papa has so many regrets and I don't want you to have them." he said,

"Regrets... like leaving mama?" I asked softly. I know my mom. When my dad starts talking about her, he can't stop himself. I know what happened to both of them; but I didn't pressure my dad too much. I know.. someday, I'll be able to see my mom in person. The way my dad talks about her especially when he tells me that my attitude reminds him of her, I want to meet her... someday. "Maybe we should go back to Japan... after all...its been twelve years."

"You know we can't... _stellina_."

I cringe. "Dad... stop calling me stellina. Even we are here in Italy, you are my father." I shook my head, well I know my father very well whenever he wants to change the subject, he'll say words that will give me goose bumps and then it will divert into another topic.

"What's wrong in calling you stellina? you are my little star." he smirked at me.

"I hate you." I said stubbornly.

"I Love you." he replied to me which made me growl.

Hah! I guess I won't let him beat me today. "Anyway, about Japan and mom-"

He sighed. Victory! whoo! "I told you I don't want to go back there-"

"Why dad?" I asked, leaning on the motorcycle.

It took a minute before he responded, would he change the topic? or answer my question this time? I just looked at him, waiting for him to talk. "She doesn't need us anymore." I frowned hearing him. So he answered my question now. "And if we will come back to her life... it will ruin her image."

Yes. My Mom... Akane Tendo Saotome is now a well-known business woman around the world. Even in Italy, we get a lot of news about her and her partner... what was his name again? "You wouldn't know the truth, unless you go there and ask her in person. I never believe that mom doesn't need us... I know she's waiting for us-"

"How did you know?" my father asked,

"Because I am Rane Tendo Saotome, her daughter."

* * *

_"Because I am Rane Tendo Saotome, her daughter."_

A declaration I can't ignore. She is indeed Akane's daughter. Rane. As I gazed up into her aqua eyes while looking at her, I can't help but to remember her mother. Even though she has my eyes... she's the replica of Akane as I've noticed as she grew up. She was reputed as the cutest girl in her school like her mother, she has that stubborn attitude and totally clumsy in cooking and any feminine activity, but she's trying and doing her very best to improve just like her mother.

When I left Akane, because I was so angry I bought a ticket to Italy instead of China. I was thinking that time, maybe a few months without me by herself will make her realize how important I was to her, so I will go to China to get a cure and then come back to her. When I stepped out of the plane and realized my mistake, I found out that I have no money to go back. That ticket cost a fortune. The money I got from my mother was all spent because of my stupidity.

Luckily, I found a shelter in the nearby Gym as I walk around the neighborhood while carrying Rane. The master of the house was very friendly and when he found out that I am a Martial artist and he sparred with me, he decided that I can teach on his Martial arts school. So my plan was simple. Teach the arts, while raising up Rane and when the time has come that I can finally go back to Japan... I will go back to Japan to be with Akane.

It took me two years to save money. I could have saved money fast if it wasn't for Rane's necessities like food, milk, clothes... and when I planned to go back to Japan, the master of the house that took me in... died; but before he died, he promised me to look out for his one and only daughter... Gina. It was okay at first, until the year after her father died, she confessed that she loves me. I can't accept her feelings, so I told her I had to go back to Japan.

Already packed and ready to go when I saw the news about Japan's business. I still remember how shock I was that some of the money I was counting that time fell off my hands. It was Akane and some guy named Akiko standing in front of a big building called A&A... Was it because it's Akane and Akiko? I ignored what was the announcer was talking about because my eyes were focused on Akiko's hands on her waist. I crumpled the money that was left at my hand, shaking... I canceled the flight.

"Dad?"

Her words made me go back to the real world. "I am sorry... I was just thinking..."

"Anyway, the reason why I want to go back to Japan... was not just because mom was there."

"So why do you want to go back to Japan?"

She giggled, "Do you remember Romeo?" she asked me.

Oh yes. How can I forget that name? Er.. except because I became Romeo and Akane became Juliet. Stop this. I shook my head. We are talking about Romeo of your daughter not you as the Romeo. I told myself grimly. "Your chat mate?"

"Yes."

Romeo.. the guy from Japan whom she met in a chat room. Who became her best friend and still her best friend after five years. "I just can't believe you can be friends with someone you haven't met in person or not yet seen his face."

"Well he gave me a picture when he was a kid but he doesn't want to give his recent picture or else I'll know him for sure since he said he is quite a celebrity, which is of course I respect that."

"He is a fake."

"Well that. I find it hard to believe. Because he is so sincere with his words especially when he calls me you know?"

"Are you in love with him?" I asked all of the sudden.

She paused. Thinking. Then after a few seconds she shook her head. "Not really love... more like a friend... a brother..." she told me.

"Well of course considering you guys are still young.. how old is he?" I asked, while turning on the car's engine.

"Same birth date and age." she replied, as she turn on her motorcycle engine as well. "Maybe the reason why we are so close together because we were born at the same date." she added quickly.

"What's his real name?"

"Well he didn't tell me his real name, its one of our conditions to stay as friends. Like I said he said he was a celebrity."

"I am telling you, he's been lying to you for five years."

"It doesn't matter dad, as long as he listens to me and not telling anyone about my secrets, I am fine with that." she winked at me.

I smiled, "Now I am in the mood for another round of racing. So what do you say?"

I laughed when she stepped on the gas, taunting me. "You're on. Ranma Saotome."

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	2. Coming back to Japan

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 2: Coming back to Japan**

Akaran tapped his hands on his Voodoo Envy H:171 laptop as he waited for his friend to come online. He looked at his watch and it said 12'o clock and its their break time so he can go online. He was about to close his eyes when a window pop-out on his screen.

[Juliet is online]

He smiled and typed, "You're late Juliet."

[Juliet says: Sorry.. my dad and I raced for three hours straight.]

He sighed and typed, "I envy you... you have the coolest dad ever." he said, honestly since he already know what kind of a dad, Juliet has. What about him? He had a pathetic-loser dad who broke his mother's heart for not coming back after twelve years.

[Juliet says: I raced him up and persuade him to go back to Japan.]

He chuckled and typed, "And was it successful?"

[Juliet says: No.]

He frowned and typed, "Ahh too bad. Well maybe he can't leave your business there?"

[Juliet says: Well if that was the only reason... we have a lot of handful teachers who can manage our business while we go to Japan you know?]

* * *

Rane stretched her hands and looked up into the clock, it reads 4:00 in the morning. She was so glad that Romeo waited for her.

[Romeo says: Ahh too bad. Well maybe he can't leave your business there?]

She rolled her eyes and typed, "Well if that was the only reason... we have a lot of handful teachers who can manage our business while we go to Japan you know?"

[Romeo says: Oh yes you told me once, he doesn't want to go... can I ask why?]

_Because he doesn't want to see mom with that guy in person? _she shook her head and typed something else, "He doesn't want to come back... painful memory stuff like that..."

[Romeo says: Oh.. no pressure. But I think I understand him.]

Rane knew Romeo's hatred towards his father, "Say.. any news about your 'D' word?"

[Romeo says: I'd rather call it the 'F' word.]

She sighed, "Careful, I love my _father_ very much." she typed.

[Romeo says: Sorry. I am not mad to all fathers you know? I was hoping that my mom would marry someone and stop living in the past. I want a new father.]

She smiled, she knew his mom very much, though she didn't ask for her name but the way Romeo describe her.. she's so admirable that she stayed in love with her husband for twelve years. She wanted to meet her. "But honestly, I really admire how your mom stayed loyal and only loving your father." she typed.

[Romeo says: Loyal my butt. I wanted her to move forward. Good thing I was able to convince her to take off that wedding picture of her and stupid dad inside her office]

She gasped, and typed "Oh no you didn't!"

[Romeo says: Oh yes I did. Anyway, I gotta go. The bell has rung, I'll just email you later. It was your fault for coming online late.]

She nodded, and typed. "Sorry.. I'll try to sleep. I'll wait for your email later."

[Romeo says: Okay see you Juliet.]

She closed her VIOS red laptop and laid on her bed. If people would know that she trusted an online friend for five years, they will probably tell her that she is nuts. They met in a community about having a single parent and from then, they became closer because they felt as if they can understand each other even though they tried not to expose themselves. They agreed to be friends even though they do not know each others real names, address or even without exchanging pictures (though they had exchange their babies picture). There were just times they had to like share their problems to each other and tried to give comfort to one another.

After a few more minutes, she felt her eyes closed and realized that she was too tired and she needed that sleep now.

* * *

Her red bugatti veyron car swerved on the parking lot of the building A&A. Knowing _Akane Tendo_, she would choose a powerful car to drive once she begun to get used to it. Knowing _Akane Tendo_, she won't even ask someone to drive for her. Knowing _Akane Tendo_, she won't need any bodyguard. But suddenly while she turn off the engine, she bit back a curse. Knowing _Akane Tendo_... she didn't want someone everyday to wait for her. She was about to open her car when he already beat her to it. "As usual, thanks...Akiko" she said, sighing while getting her bag.

Akiko smiled and closed the door after Akane stepped out. "No worries Akane, you know that I will always be here for you-"

She interrupted him by saying, "which makes me irritable." she said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome Akane." he said, smiling.

Akane just shrugged. "You should be in the office, instead of waiting for me here."

"I want to wait for you." He reached out, touching her cheek.

She pulled away quickly before he could do something stupid, "I'll be happy if you are more concern of the business than me?" she asked, ignoring the glint in his eyes, she glanced at her watch. "Anyway, I just came back from Toshina and the merging was successful."

"How about late lunch?"

"How about business?" she asked, giving the manila paper to him and the folder.

"Relax honey, the business is doing great. We bosses sometimes need relaxing... like a time to play?" he asked, his teasing smile was somehow making an effect on her.

"Okay... what did my son told you to do this time?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He fixed her with a probing stare, a potent stare. "Actually, he just told me to be more persistent and be more aggressive... since you like that."

Akane gave him a charming smile, "Oh I do, especially if its business we're talking about. Now go to work." she said, shoving the folder on his chest and passed by him.

"Aye. Aye. Captain." he growled at her and smirked.

* * *

"Am I interrupting anything?" Rane asked, frowning. The ironic question though is only meant for the blonde lady whose arms were all around her father's. She just received a text message from her father to come to his office.

"Oh Rane, you're here.. sorry about that." Ranma said, smiling at his daughter. "Your Aunt Gina was just trying to-"

"Kiss you?" she asked, making Gina and Ranma looked flushed and embarrassed for a moment.

"She wants to tell us something." Ranma said. "Have a seat." he said.

Rane arched a questioning brow at her clearly embarrassed father and smiled. Actually, she wanted to throttle him. "So what's up?" she asked, taking her seat.

"I have a news for the both of you," she smiled. "This may shock you.. but I thought about this for a long time." she said, she gave a glass of soda to Rane and then poured a champagne to both of hers and Ranma. "Since we are expanding more and more in our business, I was wondering if you guys would love to have a website!" she said giggling.

Ranma paused, "Well okay.. let's hire someone to make a website for us... but don't you think its a bit shallow for a champagne toss?" he asked, looking at the champagne.

Gina's careful smile slipped, her eyes were hard as she corrected sharply. "No, the champagne toss is for your freedom."

"Freedom?" Rane and Ranma chorused.

Gina picked the folder that was lying on the sofa a few moments ago. "This freedom." she said.

Ranma blinked and opened the folder. Suddenly, while reading it his face lost its color. "Gina-"

"Don't you think it's about time to go to Japan and ask for a divorce?" she asked, Rane frowned. "How can we get married if you won't divorce your wife? It has been twelve years! Ranma!" she said, sighing.

Rane fought hard to control her temper. She knew she could trust her father. _But if not... _she shook her head and just studied the two of them exchanging words.

"Gina.. I am still not sure if I am ready to see my _wife_ again.." he said, resisting the strong impulse to yell. "B-Besides.. we still have to worry about making a very beautiful website right?" he asked,

"Well.. how about I quote, 'Two birds in one stone?' darling?" she asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Since we need the best webmaster for our website, I have an appointment with her on Saturday.. but you go instead." she said, fluttering her lashes. "You might as well, make her sign the divorce paper then"

"Wa-wait a minute are you saying that-"

"Yes. Your wife is the best webmaster I've known for this generation."

Rane and Ranma looked at each other.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to come back there Ranma" she said, "So you will go to Japan for business and for that paper."

* * *

Akaran was about to flipped a page when suddenly he heard a sound coming from his laptop. He glanced and saw that he just got an email from Juliet. He smiled and opened it, He quietly read the email.

_Hi Romeo, sorry I wasn't able to email you earlier. I just got back from my dad's office. Guess what? my dad is coming to Japan now. He had an appointment with a webmaster. Well, we need someone to make a website for our business. Ahhhh my head is so messed up right now! That blonde woman who is supposed to be my dad's fiancee which I do not like... just told my dad to divorce my mom! can't you believe that? I am angry at her right now. But I do have faith to my dad. Anyway, I guess its a good thing for the two of them to meet again.. maybe they will realized that they still love each other? ahh I am ranting! I am ranting! gods I just want to trample that woman. Ugh. _

Akaran chuckled and he was about to reply when suddenly he heard his door opened and saw his mom standing at his door. "Welcome home Mom."

"Young man... I want you to be honest." she said, crossing her arms, "What did you told Akiko?"

"What do you mean?" Akaran asked, trying to control his smile.

"He is more of assertive today than yesterday." she said, sighing as she walked towards Akaran's bed and then sat on it. "Akaran... don't live by your name." she said, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not an old man nor my protector." she said, frowning. "I can't believe my father gave you that name." she whispered,

"Is... he making an effect now?" Akaran asked, closing his laptop. Akane blinked, "Uncle Akiko, his assertive side... is quite interesting huh?"

Akane sighed and hit Akaran's forehead playfully. "It's irritating!" she said, Akaran laughed. But the way Akiko treat her for the whole day made her remember how Ranma and her were before. "You know, because of you... we fought a lot this day." she said, "he was so persistent that... for the first time in my life I totally yelled at him and he was just smiling and laughing and... and..."

"and.. you're blushing." Akaran said, smirking.

"Don't start Akaran."

"But Mom! Isn't this a good news?" he asked, chuckling.

"And the way you're acting right now... reminds me of your dad." she said, smirking.

That made Akaran's smile disappear. "Don't compare me with that bastard."

"That bastard is your father and if you think that because Akiko was totally assertive today that he had a chance with me?" she asked, "I wasn't attracted to him, I was attracted on how he dealt with me today because he reminded me of Ranma."

"MOM!" Akaran growled, "Will you stop saying RANMA HERE AND RANMA THERE AND RANMA EVERYWHERE?" he yelled, opening his arms. He wants to show to his mom how frustrated he is. "RANMA IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! HE IS NOT HERE AND THERE AND EVERYWHERE!"

Akane frowned at him.

* * *

Saturday...

Ranma looked around at the Japan Airport. It had been twelve years and now he is back. He tried to convince Gina for the past few days to cancel their appointment. But Gina made up her mind and Ranma had to obey since Gina was the true owner of the Martial Arts Gym he handled for the past years. He clenched his fist, making his ticket crumpled. Then he remembered his conversation with Rane when he was packing up his things. Rane wasn't fond of the divorce idea but she would want him to see her mom.

_"Dad... just see her... and if the feelings are gone... I can let you marry... Gina."_

He couldn't... no he couldn't tell his daughter that the feelings were still there. He didn't want to see Akane with another guy. He just couldn't handle it.

_"Mr. Saotome?"_

Ranma blinked and saw a man bowing at him. "I am.. company driver. I take you to the hotel." he said, trying to speak in english.

Ranma smiled, "No worries.. I can speak Japanese." he said, in Japanese. It has been twelve years since he had spoken those words. The driver's felt relieved and bowed again. "But then again, can you drop these things to my hotel... I need to go somewhere... um.. alone." he said, he just realized something. He could just cancel the appointment by himself. The driver nodded and left him. Ranma looked around for an empty women's restroom. He could disguised himself and go to the A&A building.

When he found out an empty restroom, he locked the door and poured water on his head. He felt the changes, and looked at herself in the mirror, "Did you miss me Ranma?" she asked, smiling. "Now for some disguise..." she said as she walked outside the restroom and went to some clothing stores.

In a few minutes she was ready. She's wearing a black wig, and woman's clothes. She grabbed a taxi and went to the building of A&A.

Ranma gasped when she entered the big building. It was definitely the most Exquisite Building she'd ever seen. The walls were mirrors, the floor were marble and there were a lot of beautiful artworks about computers hanging around the big walls.

_"Can I help you?" _

Ranma blinked and she realized that while walking and looking around, she didn't notice she was already at the counter of the building. She looked left and right; they were probably eight or nine sitting on the counter.

"Yes?"

"Uh..." Ranma swallowed hard. "I'm Gina.." she said, in english.

"Oh Miss Gina, Miss Akane is expecting you today" she said,

_Akane? Expecting me?_ Ranma shaking her head. "A-Actually.. I was wondering if I can-" she stopped, she was trembling. _Damnit say it! cancel! cancel the damn appointment! _"If... I can..."

_"Excuse me." _

Ranma blinked and saw a young guy interrupting her conversation with the woman at the counter. She was about to tell him to back off because it was her turn but what halted her was the guy was a replica of her male-side. Though his eyes were brown like...

"Is my mom upstairs?" he asked, the lady nodded. "Can you confirm the hotel for my reservation? and can you confirm her about my date with her tonight?" he said, the lady nodded and picked up the phone. The young guy tapped his hand and looked at the black haired lady beside him. "It's quite rude to stare at strangers, madam." he said, frowning.

Ranma knew that, because she hated people staring at her. "Uh... yes.. I know.. sorry.." she said, but she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Akaran, your mom said to wait for her." the lady said,

"Sure." Akaran said, he walked towards to one of the waiting seat and begun to open his laptop.

"I am sorry Miss Gina, he's Miss.. Akane's son.." she said. "So what do you want to tell me?"

Ranma blinked and looked at her, "I.. was wondering... if you can...re-schedule my appointment with-" The lady gasped and bowed. Ranma blinked, "Wha-" she looked around and saw people bowing while a beautiful blue haired woman wearing the most simple yet attractive dark blue office suit appeared and walked towards the counter. Her heart beat increased. She felt her hands became cold, she couldn't move. For the past twelve years... she became even more beautiful. _Akane... _she whispered. Her heart beat increased more and more as she was coming closer... closer to her. Then suddenly, she realized she wasn't going to her. She was going to her son.. _correction_. Their son.

"Akaran, can we postponed our mother and son date until tomorrow?" she asked,

"Why is that mom?"

"I have three appointments today. The other one canceled, so I thought I could accept the date but there are some deadlines to meet." she said, frowning.

"Oh..." Akaran frowned, "Well just clear out your schedule for me tomorrow, alright?" he asked,

Akane smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "Okay thanks for understanding. You go straight home." she said, Akaran nodded and then she got some papers at one of the counters and rode the elevator.

When Akaran left the building, the lady blinked and asked Ranma again. "Do you want to be re-scheduled ma'am?"

Ranma looked down, and then she looked the big elevator where Akane disappeared and then at the entrance glass door where Akaran disappeared.

"Miss Gina?"

Ranma looked at the lady, "Yes... I want to re-schedule my appointment."

"When?" she asked, "on Monday? Miss Akane is free-"

Ranma took a deep breath, "Now." she said quickly. "I heard someone canceled her appointment today... and my appointment will be around the evening..." she clenched her fist. "But I want to see Miss Akane _now_."

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	3. Cruel Comprehension

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)  
AND YES. THIS IS A RANMA AND AKANE FANFIC (So yes Its going to be a good ending for both of them :P) **

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 3: Cruel Comprehension **

"Ms. Akane, you have a call in line two."

Akane stepped out of the elevator and smiled at her secretary, "Thank you, please transfer the call." she said. She just got back from the ground floor to get a file at the counter and as well as talk to her son. _Poor Akaran... and he looks upset when I told him to postponed the mother and son date. _She thought as she entered her big spacey office. She reached for the phone, push a button and begun to speak. "Hai. Akane Saotome desu"

_"Hello Akane, this is Gina Vellutini." _

Akane cleared her throat, and begun to speak in English. "Oh, are you in Japan now Ms. Vellutini?" she asked, opening a folder. "Your appointment will be later this evening."

_"No, I am still here in Italy."_

Akane stopped, and blinked. "But you have.. an appointment with me today... did you postponed it?"

_"No, I didn't. Ms. Akane, but do not worry, someone is going to talk to you about my business. You'll be meeting him instead of me."_

"Him? who-"

_"My fiancee." _she quickly cut in, _"and he will come there not only for business, but for other concerns as well." _

"Other concerns?" Alarm tingled through every nerve in her body and she didn't know why.

There was a long expulsion of breath at Gina's end. _"He is going to make you sign papers." _

Akane hesitated, but she really want to understand what Ms. Vellutini was talking about. "Can you make it clear Ms. Vellutini? I really do not like people talking in riddles."

_"Am I talking in riddles Ms. Akane?" _she commented tersely.

Akane took a deep breath and tentatively commented, "It sounds to me, you were... Ms. Vellutini."

A harsh laugh. _"Okay let me get this straight. My fiancee will meet with you in my place. He will talk to you about my business, and will ask for your services." _

"Yes.. that is clear."

_"and He will ask you to sign papers." _she paused. _"Divorce papers." _she added in a determined tone. _"We want to get married." _

Akane gaped, "Divorce papers?"

_"Yes. My fiancee's name is Ranma Saotome, your husband."_

After the phone call, Akane felt her knees weaken and her pale face was visible because when her secretary came in, she was asked if she were okay. After twelve years... she is going to meet Ranma again, she was supposed to be happy! She waited for this day. Ranma has finally come back to Japan and they will meet later... but...

_"and He will ask you to sign papers. Divorce papers. We want to get married. My fiancee's name is Ranma Saotome, your husband._ _"_

She jumped at the sound of the telephone ringing. With a shaking hand, she picked it up. "Akane Saotome..." _Saotome... _she shook her head and took a deep breath.

_"Ms. Akane, Miss Gina wanted to see you now." _

Akane felt her heart beating fast. She couldn't catch her breath. Her body was shaking. Ranma is finally here, is she ready to face him? "Um.. c-could you give the phone to her please?"

* * *

"Ms. Akane would want to speak with you, Ms. Gina."

Ranma blinked, as she receives the phone. She took a deep breath, "H-Hello?" she asked, Akane didn't speak. "Hello?"

_"Ranma."_ her voice was cold as ice.

Ranma froze. Akane knew she was here. "Um.. h-hiya..."

_"Ranma. Akiko is not available as of this moment, ask the people at the counter to re-schedule your appointment, he'll be the one who will take care of your business."_

Ranma blinked, "But I was suppose to meet you-"

_"I don't want to see you. Goodbye."_

Before Ranma could say anything, she heard the dial tone. _She hung up on me? _

"Ms. Gina? Are you okay? you look a little pale?"

_Because I am frozen with depression? I just can't believe she hung up on me... and why did she said she didn't want to see me? _Ranma gave the phone back to her. "T-Thanks.. I think.. I... just lost.. an appointment..." she said, quietly.

"Eh?"

"T-Thanks again..." she took a deep breath and went out of the building, looking dejected. Ranma sat on a bench outside the exquisite building. She wondered why the heck, Akane wouldn't want to see her? _Is she still mad at me for what I've done to her last twelve years ago? _she quickly drew in a quick breath, "Well.. you do owe her an explanation.. Saotome." _Oh well... _She stood up and because she was too depressed, she didn't see what's ahead of her. She accidentally bumped into another lady who was holding a crystal glass name plate. The lady gasped for the name plate flew out of her hands but since Ranma is a martial artist, she caught the name plate and looked at it. At the name plate it was written. _'Akane Saotome, President.' _

"Oh thank God you caught it!" said the lady and getting the name plate from her. "This is for our president, you saved my effort. Thank you very much!"

"S-She's still using Saotome and not Tendo?" She asked, before the woman could walk away.

"Yes. As always. Our boss is Akane Saotome." the lady replied.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

The lady hesitated at first, but then she smiled. "Well since you saved my effort and practically my job... I can tell you something but you promise me, you'll never tell this to anyone alright?"

"S-Sure..."

"I don't know what's the name of the husband.. all I know, he's a Saotome.. since her name is Akane Saotome." she said, shrugging. "According to my information... Ms. Akane is still deeply in love with her husband, and she's waiting for him for the past twelve years. I don't know why he left her though.. maybe he went to military? anyway.. this makes poor Akiko-san heartbroken, our other boss is in love with her"

She gaped at her, _Akane still loves me? But-_ She felt warm, her heart beat increasing. "But she told me she didn't want to see me?"

The lady blinked, "Huh?"

"uh.. never mind..." Ranma said, frowning.

* * *

Akane parked in front of the Tendo's huge gate and went out of her bugatti veyron. She looked miserable, she just cancelled all her appointments and call it a day. She needed to get home and just cry there until no more tears would come out of her eyes. Akiko was shocked when he saw her crying so hard at the office, he tried to comfort her but it was no use. It was too shocking to hear Ranma's voice and knowing the news. Maybe her son was right? She was the only one who didn't move forward... she was crazy and fool enough to even wait for twelve years for him. "Ranma no Baka..." she wiped her tears but before she could close the door of her car, her eyes caught a taxi at the other side of the gate. A man emerging from the taxi... with a silhouette of a pigtail. _Masaka.. could it be? _Then he turned his head, looking directly at her, and it was. It was Ranma. No mistaking the pigtailed hair, hard handsome maleness of face, the Spellbinding aqua eyes... A wave of panic churned through the shock. And she looked like she just cried! She locked her car and force her feet to move. She saw him walking towards the gate but his face set in a grimly determined purpose. Watching every move she make. He just stood there, waiting for her. _Just calm down Akane. You're a strong woman. You are not the Akane, he once knew. _But oh how she wished... he didn't move on.

"Akane... can we talk?"

His deep tone of his voice struck more painful memories, how he'd used it to make her believe he loved her, intimate murmurs in bed, how he'd touched her when they were not arguing, how he kissed her. A torrent of heat raced up her neck and seared her cheeks. She stepped backwards and kept a safe distance, halting a meter away from him, a blazing demand in her eyes. "I told you that I don't want to see you." she said, trying to control her tears as much as she could.

"But I do... I want to see you..." he said, a surprisingly pained look on his face. "T-That's why I came here... because I want to see you." he paused, and rubbed his hair furiously, "...and.. I want to explain everything..." he added gently.

"What can you explain?" she clipped out, hating him for what he'd put her through. "The nerve of you coming here and telling me you want to explain everything!" she retorted vehemently, needing to sow doubt, to make him leave her alone.

"This is still my house." Ranma started to argue. "and I still have rights-"

"No you don't." she whipped back. "When you stepped out of this household twelve years ago, you have lost a place here."

He flinched at the statement. "Fine. But you are still my wife."

She raised a derisive eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I have to sign the papers. Where are they?"

"What papers-"

"The divorce papers. Where are they?" she asked, her voice now shaking. "Let's get over with this, so you'll get out of my life."

"D-Divorce papers?" Ranma's eyes widened. "H-How did you know that-"

She wrenched her gaze away from him. "Your fiancee, Ms. Vellutini called before I talked to you on the phone."

Ranma froze. "W-What? Gina called you?" _Now it makes sense... why Akane didn't want to see me. _"What did she told you?"

She swung her gaze back, hard and straight. "That you will be the one who will represent her and that I need to sign the divorce paper so that you can marry her." she mocked. "She got you big time huh? You got lucky. What is she? a blonde?"

His jaw tightened. The expression in his eyes clouded, taking on a bleak distance. _Gina.. how dare you? _He took a deep breath, "You're the one to talk. You have move as well-"

Akane narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You and that.. guy named Akiko," he shot at her. He grimaced, sucked in a deep breath. "I saw you on TV, his hands all over your waist... the building A&A must be because of Akane and Akiko right?"

"A&A means Akane and Akaran." she flung back, "Akaran! your son!"

Ranma stared at her, "W-What? A and A means.. you and Akaran?" he grimaced. "W-What.. the hell... W-What.. have I done?" he asked himself. "I thought you and him-"

"I never replace you in my heart Ranma." Akane said, and with that tears started to fall on her face, she wiped them quickly but they didn't stop. "Unlike you."

"Akane..." an anguished appeal in his eyes. "I'm sor-"

She hardened her heart against him. "I may have waited for you for the past twelve years... but seeing you now?" she shook her head. "I just realized... I don't want you anymore."

"You love me." Ranma contend.

"and you don't." Akane said.

For minutes, Ranma didn't move. He was clearly in shock over what she have said, and with that Akane left him standing in front of the huge gate. Her whole body was tense, as the butler opened the door for her. After that, she run towards her bedroom that was once hers and Ranma when they got married. Life wasn't fair. Life was cruel. She was supposed to be happy when he comes back... but now Ranma re-entering her life, could just bring her more grief.

* * *

Akaran's driver parked the car near Akane's red bugatti veyron car. When Akaran went out of the car, he saw a man standing in front of their gate. He narrowed his eyes and knew that face. He narrowed his eyes and his mouth curled in black irony. He walked towards him in a few quick strides. "What are you doing here?" he drawled.

The man was frozen but when he heard him, he turned to him and gaped at him. "A-Akaran.."

Akaran frowned, "What are you doing here?" he demanded curtly again.

"It's me..."

His frown deepened. "I know who you are. I've seen your pictures." he declared in bitter fury. "You have no business coming here. You've lost your wife and your son when you left them twelve years ago." his hazel eyes hard and ruthless. "You are not wanted."

_Just like what Akane said to me. _"Look Akaran.. I can explain..." he said, attempting a tone of appeasement. "It was a mistake of leaving you and your mother. I was just about to go on a trip with your sister but things got complicated-"

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" He exploded, his hands clenched. He barely held back the urge to smash his father's face in. "You weren't here when mom was crying and waiting for you for the past twelve years. You weren't here when she had to raise me alone. You weren't here when she had to take two jobs so that she can survive raising me-"

"I had to survive in Ita-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! You hurt my mom so much and I can never.. EVER forgive you!" he fired at him point-blank.

Ranma growled, with offended dignity. "You listen to me Akaran, I am still your father-"

"DO I CARE?" he asked, as he lifted his chin aggressively. "I don't. Now Get the hell out of here." he said, as he turn around and walked towards the house

"Akaran-"

Akaran didn't turn around. He had nothing more to say to his father at this point and the tension inside him needed some calming. Just seeing him, brings back bad memories of him catching his mother crying.

* * *

"I told you! Let me handle this! Why did you call her?" Ranma yelled at Gina on the phone.

_"I was just telling her so that she won't be shock, plus it will make it easier for the two of you-"_

"It didn't help Gina! First I lost the appointment, second.. Akane transferred me to Akiko and third my son didn't want to talk to me! Now you tell me if what you did help me?" he threw his chinese shirt on his bed.

_"I am sorry... I just-"_

"Forget it." Ranma growled and ended the call in his mobile phone.

It was a shock to see Akane. It was a shock to see Akaran. It was a shock to know what A&A really means. It was a shock to find out that Akane waited for him for twelve years and it was a shock to know that Akane still loves him. His heart wretched remembering that he saw her still wearing her wedding ring where in fact, he didn't wear his. "What did you do Gina?" he asked, the sentence croaked from his throat. "Why do you have to interfere?"

He rose to his feet, hands clenched barely able to contain the violence erupting in him.

_"I never replace you in my heart Ranma...unlike you" _

"That's not true!" he cried. "That's not true..." he growled, dropping back onto the bed under the weight of crushing despair.

* * *

Akaran knew that his mother already saw the stupid Ranma Saotome because she locked herself in her room and didn't ate dinner. He cursed Ranma silently as he opened his laptop. He was about to compose an email for Juliet to let it all out when he saw her that she was online. "Hey." he messaged her.

[Juliet says: Hi! Romeo, how is your day?]

Akaran rolled his eyes, "Oh not so great. What about you?"

[Juliet says: What happen?]

"I finally met the F word."

[Juliet says: Oh you met your father? That is totally cool! So how did it go?]

Akaran smirked and typed, "I told him to get the hell out of here. He is not wanted."

[Juliet says: You what? How could you! and he was maybe trying to make amends]

Akaran growled, "I don't care. I do not like him. Every time I see his face, I just remember how my mom cried for him. I hate him and now that I finally met him, I hate him more."

* * *

[Romeo says: I don't care. I do not like him. Every time I see his face, I just remember how my mom cried for him. I hate him and now that I finally met him, I hate him more.]

Rane frowned and type, "That is just so sad..."

[Romeo says: Well I don't care about him. I want a new father.]

She rolled her eyes and typed, "You're so cruel... oh wait... my phone is ringing, I'll be right back ok?"

[Romeo says: ok.]

Rane picked her cell phone, "Hello?"

_"Rane?"_

Rane blinked, "Dad?"

_"Rane... they hate me..."_ her father cried.

Rane felt her heart ache, this is the first time she heard her father cry. _"Dad.. calm down... what happen?"_

_"Y-Your mother and brother.. hate me... Rane... I don't know what to do..." _

Rane sighed.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	4. Clarity of feelings

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 4: Clarity of feelings**

_"Yes May I help you?"_

Rane nodded and took a deep breath, "May I speak with Akane Saotome?" she asked over the large counter.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the lady but didn't rise her head to see her, obviously she was writing something very important.

Rane frowned. Obviously she doesn't have an appointment! She just packed a few of her things and called her father's agent to prepare an emergency plane ticket to Japan as soon as her father ended the call. She got worried because of her father's voice. She was very calm before... well too calm in fact because she trusted her father that he can fix things...but was she wrong about that? That things are getting out of hand?

_"Y-Your mother and brother.. hate me... Rane... I don't know what to do..." _

Rane didn't know what to reply when she heard him. All she can do was calm him and asked for his permission to come to Japan. At first, she was surprise because her father gave a fast 'Ok' reply and didn't talk about how she will be missing her class but she realized that her father was too much depressed. For the first time she was thankful that they have the kind of power to get an emergency plane ticket because of their status. _and to think my father always told me that before we couldn't even do this, but now we have all kinds of privilege... but that doesn't mean I have to abuse it right?_ _So basically this is my first time... now what will I do? _she asked herself. She could tell this woman that she has an appointment, _then again that would be lying._ Her father always told her that from his experience it is better to tell the truth than to lie. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "I am sorry.. I don't."

"Well, I guess I regret to inform you that you cannot talk to-" the woman at the counter stop talking as she rose her head meeting the girl's face.

Rane looked back at her, the woman's expression at the counter was somewhat implacable, though not unfriendly. "Really? I can't talk to her?"

The woman at the counter cleared her throat, "We-Well.. I think you.. can?" she asked, obviously she was also confused of her own words.

"Huh?"

The woman smiled at her, "I think I can arrange you a meeting right now, since Miss Akane is very much available." she opened the visitor's log book, "Your name please?"

"Rane..Saotome."

* * *

The secretary sitting behind the very large table couldn't stop looking at her ever since she came to the floor where she has to wait for her turn to go to the office of Akane Saotome. Not only her, but other people who see her as well. Maybe the fact that their boss looks like her was the thing that makes them stare at her? Rane ignored the stares though it was uncomfortable and focused in her surroundings at a glance. It was a large high-ceilinged hallway, when she stepped out of the elevator she couldn't help but to admire the place. Its full length windows permitting the daylight to reach every corner. A huge long blue rug covered much of the peach slippery flooring.

"Ah yes Miss Akane." Rane heard the secretary. "Yes, we have already sent the email to the company, oh by the way you have a visitor ma'am." Rane looked at her and saw her looking back at her, "Yes, she doesn't have an appointment but Sumire told her that you are available right now." Rane started to pray quietly that she will see her mother now. "She's a girl ma'am.. yes ma'am.. about a middle schooler.. okay"

Rane looked at her hopefully, "What did she say?" she asked, when the secretary put the phone down.

The secretary smiled, "Miss Akane, would see you now."

Rane bit her lip and controlled her smile. "T-Thanks..." she whispered as she stood up and went straightly to the office. In front of the office door, she took another deep breath before she pushed the door opened. As she entered, she saw a blue haired woman typing fast at the computer. Before she could utter a word, she heard her mother's voice for the first time.

"Please take a seat." she said, but she couldn't stop typing. "Let me finish typing this before the idea comes out of my mind" she smiled.

Rane smiled, she couldn't stop admiring the woman in front of her. Now she knows why her father fell in love with her. Now she knows why this woman in front of her is her mother. And she was really happy because her father was right, she was so much like her! When an idea comes out no one can stop her pulling her laptop and work on it ASAP. Doing as she was told, she took a seat in front of the table and didn't bother to talk, she just silently looked at her.

Akane pressed the enter button and smiled then she looked at her visitor, "So what can I do for you Miss-" she stopped and gaped at her. Automatically she stood up and walked towards the girl, kneeled in front of her and examined her. "R-Rane?" she asked, then she caressed her face. "Oh my god.. am I dreaming?"

Rane wants to move but she couldn't. She planned to greet her mother casually, like they weren't apart for twelve years. But who is she kidding? this is the first time she saw her, and she couldn't move. She was too overwhelmed to move. Her eyes just spoke by few tears coming out of her eyes, few and then more until she was crying.

"Rane?"

"M-M-" her lips quivered and her body began to vibrate, almost as if she was being electrocuted. She felt paralyzed, unable to move, Overwhelmed.

"Yes?" Akane asked, she was already crying too. "Yes?" she repeated.

"M-Mom?" finally she was able to speak out, then she shook her head. "Okaasan?" she said in Japanese language.

Akane wiped her tears and gathered her daughter in her arms for the first time and kissed the top of her head. "I miss you.. Rane... so much..." she said, her tone was full of wistful and with undercurrent of yearning. "You look very beautiful..."

"Dad.. told me, I look like you.." Rane said, sniffing. "I thought he was bluffing but... now that I've seen you... I believe him."

Akane then realized something, she was too much focus on her suffering that she forgot that she has Rane. "Oh my.." she heaved a weary sigh as she returned her gaze to her daughter. "Rane... please forgive me..." she paused but before Rane could ask why, she shook her head and then clasped her hand to hers. "I... almost.. almost forgot that I have a beautiful daughter.. I was too focus on my sufferings and your dad-"

"You still love dad right?" she asked, interrupting her. "I know the feeling Mom... and I don't believe that you forgot me... because if you had... you wouldn't even recognize me..." she said, and then bit her lip. "But you did... and I understand..."

Akane giggled and wiped her tears, "Are you sure, your dad raise you up?" she asked, teasingly. Rane smiled too and nodded. "It's unbelievable.. but then again, who am I to speak... I too am stubborn just like him."

"Mom.. dad still _loves_ you"

That made Akane's smile disappeared, "He's engaged..."

"Well... technically yes but... I know.. that he still loves you... so please.. give him a chance?"

Akane looked at her daughter, "Does your father knows you are here?" she asked. Rane looked puzzled but nodded. "Okay.. um.." she stood up and smiled while pressing a button. Then minutes later her secretary came in, "Lina.. can you tour Rane around the building?" she asked.

"Mom?" she asked, she's more confused now.

"Don't worry, I just need to do something right now." Akane smiled at her. "How about let's have some dinner tomorrow perhaps?"

Rane nodded there was an urgency in her mother's voice, but before she could take a step she heard her mother speak.

"Do you have your father's number?"

* * *

Ranma hissed as he sat up on the hotel bed. After he ended the call between him and his daughter, he ordered a lot of champagne at the hotel and drank all night. As a martial artist it was one of the forbidden things to do because he teaches self-discipline but he didn't need to become a martial artist last night, he was way to depressed and he just needed to stop thinking about his miserable life even for minute. But he was wrong, even with all the liquor he drank he couldn't stop thinking of Akane, the realization and their situation, In fact he even dreamed of her and their wedding, and the honeymoon, the few couple of days as newly couple, when the twins were born.. it was like a watching a big screen making him remember what was his life before he committed this stupid mistake.

He groaned as he picked up his phone. There were thirteen (13) missed calls, Two (2) were from Rane and eleven (11) from an unknown number. He was about to put the phone down when it vibrated. It was the unknown number again, "This is better be good." he growled as he push the call button. "Hello?" he asked groggily.

_"Do you still have to pick up at the twelfth call just like the number of years you left me?" _

Ranma gasped, he almost drop the phone. "A-Akane!" he abruptly sat up on the bed which made his head ached, he growled in pain.

_"Are you okay?" _

"Y-Yeah..." he said, holding his head. "I.. just had too much to drink last night."

_"Ranma Saotome the martial artist... got drunk?"_

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. My _wife_ made me do it." he groaned, rubbing his head. He heard her gasped on the other line which made him smile. "So what can I do for you?"

_"Guess what? I just met Rane." _

"Really.. that's..." he paused, his eyes widening. "Y-You what?" he yelled.

_"Why are you surprised? Rane told me you know."_

Ranma grimaced. "Well she was about to come to Japan later this evening-" he paused and frowned, could it be that he sounded so desperate that made Rane worried about him and that she had to go quickly to Japan to comfort him?

_"Anyway... can we meet today?" _

"Where is Rane?"

_"Right now she's inside my building... but we need to talk."_

* * *

"You're not the Akane he used to know. You are a formidable business woman" she whispered to herself over and over as soon as she heard Sumire saying that Ranma Saotome has arrived at the A&A Lobby. With every step she took towards the corner of the lobby, she bolstered her confidence. She spotted him instantly, seated at one of the leather sofas. She paused for a second and took a moment to admire him. The Love of her life, her husband... and soon to be ex-husband. He was wearing his usual chinese red clothes. For others it maybe boring to look at but she'd always been a sucker for Ranma's chinese shirt.

Ranma could still feel the pain in his head but he wouldn't let this opportunity pass by to be wasted. He want to see her, no.. He need to see her. He rose his head and his eyes started to scanned the room and settled on her. He stood up, which made Akane resume walking towards him. She was very beautiful, after all these years... her beautiful blue hair flowing as she walked towards him, she was wearing a two-piece black dress suit that features a flattering three-button red jacket with seam detailing. Once his gaze strayed to her body he had a tough time wrenching it back.

"You're here."

"Yep." Ranma stood up and showed the roses to her, "I kinda.. passed by a flower shop and I thought that I might give you these." he said with what seemed genuine sincerity. Akane was taken by surprise but never less she received the flowers and muttered a 'thank you' before they both sat "Akane.. are you sure we can talk here?" he asked, looking around.

Akane thought for a moment, "Yes." she finally said. "The reason why I ask you to come here because of two things."

"And what are those?"

"I um..." she bit her lip, and looked at the glass door where a person entered the building. "I... need you to free your schedule this Saturday."

"For what?" Ranma asked, although he was free ever since he came to Japan.

She looked at him directly. "For our divorce."

He felt a surge of anger spilled into a bitter outpouring. "What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked softly but gritting his teeth.

"I filed a divorce since you do not want to give me those papers to sign, I will help you and Miss Vellutini to make the divorce faster..." she looked down. "We will be in the courtroom on Saturday for that-"

"I don't want it. I didn't ask for a divorce." he argued in a gentle soothing tone. God, oh how he is controlling his anger since Akane decided to talk in public.

"You don't want a divorce?" she asked, there was a bit of awkward confusion and mockery in her face. "But you are engaged."

"Which is as usual, not for my liking." he said, grimly. "It has always been.. not my _liking_." he finished with a growl.

"Oh really?" she flashed at him, "Humor me... how did you two get engaged?"

Ranma growled, his head was aching too much now. He was also aware now that people were looking at them. "I... ugh.. I... was planning to come back home you know?" he shook his head. "After I mistakenly went to Italy rather than China... I found out that I have no money to use to go back... and holding Baby Rane... I couldn't swim just like how I do it with my dad." he groaned. "I... found Gina father's gym and he found out that I am a martial artist and he gave me a job and a shelter... I planned to save.. but it took two years because of Rane's needs... then Gina's father was dying and his death wish was for me to marry Gina" he stopped and looked at the flowers he gave to her which was placed in her lap. "After Gina's father died... Gina confessed that she fell in love with me and I decided to go home.. but I saw you on television, and your business partner... and this..." he looked around, "This building and I thought that you moved on."

"You thought that I moved on?" she asked fiercely.

"Yes. I thought that A and A means... Akane and Akiko." Ranma strongly demurred, "So I accepted the engagement and didn't came home."

Akane gasped, at first she couldn't breathe. She just can't believe that Ranma thought she has moved on. "We were just business partners... h-how can you think of something like that?" she asked.

"He was holding your waist and wrapping his arms around you!" Ranma growled, now he didn't care if people are now looking directly at them. "and my god Akane! You never let anyone touch you! Even I, It took years before I was able to do that!" he mocked savagely.

"He was my partner!"

Again he shook his head, "Oh yeah, your partner so it gave him a right to hold you like that in public?" he asked, growling.

"Of all the people, you are my husband.. so you should understand what was happening then." Akane argued.

"and of all the people, you.. my wife should think what if Ranma sees me... what will be his reaction?" he flung words at her.

Both glared at each other, tension was raising up and people were looking as if they were actors and actress in a movie. Both were panting hard because of frustration, of pain and of anger. Akane was the first one who leaned on the sofa. "Why did you have to do that anyway? Why did you left that day?" she asked. "It was the usual argument-"

"For you it maybe a usual argument but for me, it wasn't." Ranma sliced in.

"The only thing that I remember was you were talking about yourself being force to marry me" she retorted.

"Which is obviously one of those words that you can hear often but you know that I don't mean it." he shot back, bleak mockery in his eyes. "While you.. you threw the food at me!"

"and it was one of the usual things that I did, even before marriage-"

"It was the first time, in our marriage life that you threw the food at me!" he yelled without hesitation. "I was about to eat it!" he finished, and control the tears that were about to fall.

"And you left!" she yelled. "Just like your father!"

"Well.. it does run in the blood." Ranma said, now using a different tone and a mountain of feeling behind it, full of sadness and regret. "and I thought I was going to China..."

"You could have called, and I will sent you some money-"

"Oh yeah!" His mouth curled cynically. "That would have been solved if I don't care about my ego... I am going to let my wife pay for my mistake huh?"

"It would have been better, than loosing you for twelve years, loosing twelve years of my daughter's life as well"

He didn't reply at that. He just simply looked at her, making her skin crawl over that emotion. Especially when she saw Ranma's eyes.. there were tears that were about to fall. "I did lose twelve years of my son's life...too and now he hates me." he said, quietly, a wry sadness in his eyes. "Though I can't blame him."

His hands were shaking. Akane saw them, and again a great impact of clarity went to her. He was still wearing his wedding ring. Where as hers, she doesn't. She felt guilty. She wanted to wear it but Akaran lost it, well technically he didn't, he stole it from her and told her that he already threw the ring. She felt tired all of the sudden. "I guess.. that with all of these misunderstanding...fate is just telling us that... we are not really meant for each other." she said, quietly.

"Akane-"

"You made a choice, when you thought that I moved on... you didn't even ask me if that is true... you didn't even make an effort to find out the truth." she cleared her throat, now trying her best not to cry as well, "Do you think... I would forget that choice?" she asked, calmly.

"No... but I was hoping.. you'll understand me..." Ranma whispered.

Akane frowned at him, "Right now... I don't... honestly speaking... so let's just free each other's schedule on saturday okay?" she asked, tapping Ranma's shoulder. "Who knows... maybe the judge won't accept our divorce and then maybe we can talk about being together again." she said.

"Akane-"

"and one more thing," Akane said, "The other reason why I ask you to come here..."

"What is it?" he heaved a rueful sigh.

"Do not use Rane to convince me to give you another chance for now."

Ranma blinked, "What?"

"Please... don't, don't use Rane to soothe me."

* * *

Rane smiled as she typed at her laptop. "guess what?"

[Romeo says: What?]

Rane giggled and type, "I met my mother!"

[Romeo says: What really? that is totally cool!]

Rane sighed happily, remembering the warmth of her mother's arms. "Yes! She embraced me so much and I just felt her love for me you know? I am the luckiest girl ever in the whole universe! Having a cool and handsome father and a beautiful and popular mother... I couldn't ask for anything anymore! Unless..."

[Romeo says: Unless?]

Rane giggled once more as she typed. "I would wish for another brother or sister maybe?"

[Romeo says: Hey, I thought you have a brother?]

Rane rolled her eyes, "I know! and I haven't meet him yet but I know he is cool because my dad is cool." she thought for a moment and smiled, "But the reason why I said that because I was you know hoping that my mom and dad get together again you know? that.. thing?"

[Romeo says: What? (blush) you don't mean that?]

Rane laughed, Romeo is totally innocent! "Yeah I was referring to that. Anyway, so when can we meet?"

[Romeo says: Are you really sure you want to meet me?]

Rane stared at the monitor and frowned, of course she would want to meet him! He had been her best friend ever! She was about to type when the door of the hotel opened and saw his father entering the room. She typed at the computer. "Let's talk about that later, my dad is here." she said.

[Romeo says: Ok.]

Rane logged off in her messenger, turn off her laptop and greeted her dad. "So how is it?" she asked. Ranma sighed and walked towards his room, Rane blinked but followed her dad to the room. "So? any news... what happen? What did you and mom talked about?"

Ranma growled, "She is still the MOST KAWAIIKUNE! IROKEGANE! GIRL I'VE EVER MET!" he threw his shoes at the corner and lay on the bed.

"You don't mean that right?" Rane frowned.

Ranma sighed and sat up, "Of course I don't..."

"So?"

"She wants to make the divorce faster." he said, Rane gasped. "and she accused me of using you as a bait to get her." he rubbed his head.

"But... she wasn't like that when I talked to her-"

Ranma sighed, "No Rane... to tell you frankly, it was all my fault... and I can't blame your mom nor your brother to.. treat me like this." he growled. "Its over..."

Rane frowned deeply, "What do you mean it's over?" she asked, crossing her arms just like how Akane do it. "Dad.. don't tell me that you'll just give up like this?" she asked.

Ranma sighed, "Your mom.. is the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

"But you can deal with her." Rane said, using a tone of voice saying 'I-know-you-can'

"Not anymore... she... changed somehow... and ... I don't know how-"

Rane sat on the bed, "Dad.. tell me... what is the difference between the eighteen years old Ranma Saotome and the thirty years old Ranma Saotome?" she asked. Ranma looked at her, "Nothing.. maybe just the age and some few body changes but Ranma is still Ranma... and Akane is still Akane. If you can deal with mom twelve years ago or more than that... you can deal with her now!"

"Rane-"

"I know you can. And even though Mom is the most stubborn woman you've ever met, you love her. And you won't give her up not without a fight. You are a martial artist Dad, remember that."

"She doesn't want me anymore."

Rane hit her forehead, "Then make her want you now. Win her over again!" she growled in frustration. "If she doesn't love you, make her love you again. If she still persists of getting a divorce then..." she sighed, "Divorce her-"

"Rane!" Ranma gasped.

"But marry her again." Rane finished with a smile. "It's a simple thing Dad... and if she thought that you have changed and she doesn't know you? then let her know you.. the new Ranma Saotome."

Ranma stared at his daughter for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. He just couldn't believe that Rane's suggestion is so weird but it does make sense! "I was wrong about one thing." he said, shaking his head. "Your mom is not the most stubborn woman I've ever met." he poked Rane's nose. "You are."

Rane smirked, "Well I am just the daughter of the Stubborn Akane and Stubborn Ranma. So your combined stubbornness went to my system, So I do think and I do believe that I am the most stubborn girl you've ever met." she crossed her arms again and smiled. "But set aside that.. dad... do not give up, I know and I believe.. as I talked to mom.. earlier? There is a hundred percent chance that she wants you back in her life... but she's afraid and she's a little bit upset about your engagement with Aunt Gina...But I know that she still loves you."

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	5. Her Bitterness

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 5: Her Bitterness**

Ranma straightened his tie, while waiting for the Tendo gates to be open. Feeling he was sixteen again and going on his first real date. _Come to think of it.. did I really had a real date when I was young? _He frowned. Maybe because Akane was always.. _always_ by his side. Though the situation was like that; he knew that Akane seemed to make him think and feel so much more. _That's why you married her am I right? _He reminded himself. Well whatever... one thing he knows.. ever since the day he met her.. The eagerness of being with her was deliciously torturous. _In both negative and positive way. _

Rane looked at her father waiting outside the Tendos. She was inside the car that they rented and dressed up for dinner, it was her idea to have a formal dinner. After lecturing her father last night; she decided to call her mother and told her that she sought a dinner with her parents and her brother. It was also a good indication since she hadn't met her brother yet. Smoothed her red dress, she hoped that her plan will be successful.

Both of them looked when the gates of the Tendos open, and both of them stared at her. Her midnight blue gown fell to her ankles, hugging every incredible curve of her body. The neckline plunged to expose the perfect valley between her full breasts, the expanse of creamy smooth skin. Her short hair, since it wasn't that short now; was coiled on her head, with the lightest whips escaping and caressing her cheeks. Her lips were deep red; her eyes are like glittering Tourmalines.

Ranma gulped, he clasped both his hands to control himself from touching his wife. His hands were itching to trace her cheeks, his body tingling with excitement. How can she… a mother look like that as if she was not yet married and had not delivered twins? His breath snag in his throat

"Why?" Akane asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"N-Nothing.." he murmured, his mind spinning. "uh.. you look.. Incredible.."

"uh.. thanks..." Akane said, looking down at her gown. "Maria's doing."

"Maria?" Ranma blinked.

Akane nodded, "Maria is the head of the housekeeping here." she said, looking at the car. "Is Rane there?"

"Yes." Ranma said, looking at the car and gestured Rane to come outside.

Rane came out of the car, "Mom.. you look beautiful!" she said, smiling.

Akane smiled, "Just like you." she said, winking. "Let me see my daughter.." she said, holding Rane's hand and Rane twirled. "Like mother, like daughter huh?" she asked, Rane giggled.

"Where is my twin?" Rane asked.

Akane's smile faded. "When he found out that you wanted to have dinner...he..." she sighed. "he said he didn't want to be a part of the dinner and left the house..."

"Where is he?" Ranma asked, frowning. Obviously Akaran didn't want to participate at the family reunion dinner.

"I don't know but don't worry about him since he is male, a martial artist and he has a bodyguard." she closed the gate behind her and stepped forward; while Rane went back to the car.

"Okay.. let's go." Ranma ran a hand around her waist as she stepped away from the gate, His palm slid across bare flesh, racing fire through his veins. "What the hell-?"

Akane smirked, Maria was right. This would drive her husband crazy, _or soon-to-be-x-husband._ She remembered what Maria said earlier. _Make him regret that he left you madam. _Akane looked at Ranma who just froze. She walked in front of him and exposing the wicked cut of the dress at the back. "Dangerous"

Ranma bit his lower lip; His wife's entire back was bare. The dress just wasn't there. Somehow the dress was held up at her neck and didn't start again till low, where the fabric swept around her butt and joined, falling full-length to the floor. He swallowed hard. He could barely breathe, let _alone_ follow the sensual sway of her hips to the car.

_To have her alone._

He shook his head.

_Rane is here. Snap out of it. Pervert. _

Demo...

He growled.

"Ranma?" she said, over her shoulder. "What are you still doing standing there? aren't we going to dinner?"

"Uh.. yeah." he raked his hair with his fingers.

* * *

The hotel where they have their dinner reservation was very nice. Rane thought, if only... the dinner wasn't this awkward. She sighed; she hated the silence between her parents. _W__hat? And here I thought that there won't be a boring time between Ranma and Akane? if they don't speak, they argue. Isn't that what dad told me before? _She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her mother, and then at her father. _Argh._ She had enough. "Mom." she said, putting the menu down.

Akane looked at her daughter, "Yes?"

"This is a nice hotel." she said, looking around. "Isn't that right dad?" she asked, looking at Ranma.

"Yes." he said, not taking his eyes off the menu.

Rane really stared at her father. _That's all? That's just your reply? _Rane wanted to scream. But she controlled it. "I wonder why my twin didn't come with us.. does he hate me?" she asked, sadly.

Akane scanned her menu. "No. But he _hates_ your father." she said, directly and emphasizing the word hate making Ranma glared at her.

"You don't have to remind me. Mrs. Saotome." he growled. "Anyway.. what would you two like for dinner?"

"I would like.. to wrap my hands around your neck and shake you." Akane murmured.

"I heard that." Ranma growled.

Rane sighed, well this is better... better that the silence earlier... "I am going to try sushi. Since I am here in Japan; I want to try the real sushi." she giggled, then she grabbed her menu again. "What else… Let me see..."

"What about you Akane?"

"Since I am ... always eating Japanese cuisine.. so I will try their salad and this spicy chicken souvlaki." she pointed at the menu. She leaned on her right and showed it to Ranma who nodded. "And I would want to try this Kataifi..." her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"I would want to eat it, but I am afraid.. I might not finish it..." she frowned.

Ranma smiled, "hmm.. well we could share the kataifi if you like." he said, their eyes caught each other's glance. Now that he is smiling, his aqua eyes lightning up, sparkling like the sea on a fresh summer's day.

Akane pulled her attention away, willing her pulse to slow. _O__kay what just happen there? _she was supposed to be the one who will make him regret leaving her_... But just one smile... _She closed her eyes and focused on the menu. _Remember Akane. Ranma... Saotome is now the enemy. He broke your heart. You must make him pay. _

The waiter came towards their tables and Ranma ordered the food for the three of them. When the waiter left them; Ranma leaned on his seat. "Are you sure that Akaran is safe?" he asked.

"Yes." Akane said, sighing. "Whenever he feels lonely.. he will just leave the house... sometimes, he goes to his friends' house.. but there are times, he just stay at his car and play with his gadgets... he won't leave without his bodyguard and his laptop." she said, then sipped a water.

"Laptop?" Rane asked, her eyes twinkling. "He likes laptops too?"

Akane smiled, "Oh.. Laptops were his best friends ever since he got one.. and now he owns four." she shook her head.

"Wow." Ranma murmured. "Such a spoiled boy."

Akane glared at him, she put the glass down at the table. "He is never spoiled. He bought those laptops by saving money from his allowance." she said, defensively. She crossed her arms. "I am so glad that he isn't like you. He knows how to save."

"Mom..." Rane turned to Akane.

Ranma growled, "Well I am just glad that Rane isn't like you either. She is not violent."

"Dad!" Rane yelled at Ranma.

"Oh yeah? At least my son is not just a martial artist but he is very intelligent. He won many achievements in physical and mental contests. But of course you were not there to witness it." she said, her voice raising up.

".. Mom..." Rane sighed.

"Well my daughter may not have achievements like Akaran, but she does have few of her own and she is matured at her age. Unlike her mother who always jump to conclusions!" Ranma growled.

"Dad..." Rane shook her head.

"At least Akaran isn't stupid like you!"

"Well I raised Rane into a fine woman unlike you!"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Rane yelled, now standing up. Ranma and Akane blinked and looked at her. While everyone were looking at them, but she really didn't care. "Can we have a nice family dinner?" she asked.

The food arrived and they ate quietly.

* * *

"So.. basically.. your parents.. and your sister.. are out on a dinner?" he glanced at his friend, Akaran.

Akaran nodded, and looked up into the ceiling of his friend's room, Ryou Hibiki. He is the only son of Ukyo and Ryoga Hibiki; a good friend of their family. For Akaran; Ryo is his guy best friend and Juliet is his girl best friend. Ryou also knew about Juliet, knew about Akaran's hatred towards his father, that his father was once in love with Arakan's mother and his mother was once in love with Akaran's father.

"You know... I told mom and pops.. that your father is back here in Nerima.. and they want to see him."

"Whatever..." he rolled his eyes.

"You should stop this grudge against your dad..." Ryou said, frowning. Even his parents already talked to Akaran about his hatred towards Ranma. They said that it was wrong for him to hate his father because no matter what had happened and what will happen... Ranma will always be his father. "I am not siding on my parents.. nor at you.. I am just concern..."

Akaran sighed and sat up, "I wanted to stop hating him... but I can't." he clenched his fist. "Every time I see him.. I was reminded how my mom suffered."

"But he is back."

He turned to him, "And do you think, everything will be okay?" he asked, "I don't think so..." he smirked; "as I also heard... he is engaged-"

"HE IS WHAT?" The door opened and Ukyo and Ryouga burst into their son's room.

Ryou and Akaran looked at them, Ryou shook his head. As usual his parents were listening again through his door.

"RANCHAN IS ENGAGED?" (Ukyo) "THAT BASTARD IS ENGAGED?" (Ryoga) Both of them said those words at the same time, while towering over Akaran. A sweat drop appeared behind Akaran's head.

"What was he's thinking?" Ukyo gasped.

"Obviously, honey.. he isn't thinking at all." Ryoga said, shaking his head. "He is still stupid as ever." he added.

Ukyo shook Akaran, "Does Akane-chan knows?" she asked, Akaran just nodded.

"ANOU YAROU..." Ryoga growled, his eyes were on fire. "I am going to talk to that Ranma!" he was about to leave the room when he felt his wife's hand on his collar. "Eh?"

"Oh no you don't sweetheart." Ukyo rolled her eyes. "The last time you left the house, you didn't come home for at least a year. I am not going to let you leave this house anymore."

Akaran rolled his eyes, no wonder Ryou was so energetic. His parents were. He was about to lay again when he saw a message from Juliet popping out at his laptop. He smiled and begun to reply while ignoring the noise between Ryou, Ukyo and Ryouga.

[Juliet says: hey you online?]

Akaran typed at the messenger, "yes I am. Where are you?"

[Juliet says: in some hotel.. I am using my phone to message you...]

"I am in my friend's room; I had to get away from my house." Akaran frowned and looked at his Uncle Ryoga who wanted to leave to beat his father while his Aunt Ukyo was scolding him and not letting him go. Ryou was trying to calm his parents. "It's too noisy here" he typed.

[Juliet says: I know the feeling. My parents...were bickering earlier... in public, would you believe it?]

Akaran smirked, "I've seen a lot of that.. recently."

[Juliet says: Anyway... do you want to meet tonight?]

Akaran froze. _Meet tonight? _He's finally going to see her? He couldn't type. After all these years... finally... his best friend Juliet is in Japan and she wants to meet him.. tonight?

[Juliet says: Romeo?]

Akaran took a deep breath, but before he could type where, he looked at Ryou who was shaking his head and looking at him. His eyes were telling him. 'Help me."

[Juliet says: Romeo?]

Akaran sighed and typed. "I would love too.. but one of my friends... need my help.. how about next week.. is that okay?" he typed.

[Juliet says: oh.. okay...]

* * *

[Romeo says: Thanks for understanding.. I have to go, I have to help my friend to calm his parents.]

Rane sighed and closed her phone. Then she turned to her parents who were still not talking to each other. She met her mother's gaze and smiled, "So mom.. can you tell me what kind of a guy is my brother?"

Akane put down her chopsticks, and carefully wiped her mouth then she smiled and begun to describe Akaran. "He is a very generous boy, he is very caring and loving...Whenever he sees me tired, he always.. _always_ wants to take me out on a mother-son's date. He is very intelligent; he is always at the top of the school." she said, that made Ranma looked at her. "And he is very matured for his age... sometimes, I miss those times.. he runs to me and cry because he just lost a martial artist tournament."

"Is he good looking?" Rane asked, "does he look like me?" she paused. "Since we were twins.. so I was wondering..."

Akane looked at Ranma, "he looks like your dad... just as how you look like me."

"Wow.. that's interesting..." she giggled, "I remember.. when I was a kid.. I told dad that I want to marry someone who looks like him." she pouted. "I never thought someone would exist like that.. too bad he is my brother.." she giggled.

"Rane." Ranma stared at his daughter.

"I was just kidding dad." Rane rolled her eyes. "Anyway.. excuse me.. I am going to go to the restroom." she said, standing up, leaving her parents alone at the table.

"So how's Ryoga and Ukyo?" Ranma said, not looking at Akane.

"They are both fine.. Akaran is a friend of Ryou, their son." she said, rearranging the cutlery on her plate.

"They only had one child?" Ranma asked, Akane nodded. "Why?" he asked, looking on his left, looking at her.

"Ryoga-kun was almost away.. Ukyo thought that.. she could heal Ryoga's no sense of direction but she failed. Whenever Ryoga-kun leaves the house.. he gets lost and return after several months.. the longest was a year." she said, staring at her plate.

"Wow.." Ranma smirked. "No changes there."

Akane shrugged, "At least he comes back."

"Akane-"

"and he comes back.. without being engaged to someone."

Ranma pushed back his chair, picking up his napkin and tossing it onto his plate. "Why are you bringing this up Akane?"

She shrugged again, "Because I don't know what to talk about." she now looked at him, "Tell me Ranma.. what does she look like?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancee?"

Ranma sighed, "She's.. a martial artist...she's blonde.. she's..." he took a deep breathe, "She's.."

"Is she pretty?"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Yes. She is, unlike you." he automatically said.

"I see.." Akane said, shrugging.

Ranma just realized what he said, he cursed. "Akane.. I didn't mean-"

"Let's just finish this okay?" she asked, smiling. "So that we can go home."

When Rane came back, hoping that they had a talk but she felt a more devastated atmosphere than before. _What am I going to do with these two persons? _She shook her head, she needed them to be alone. She needed them to talk more. "Uh.. dad, can I go back now to the hotel? I just got a text from my teacher from my club and told me that I need to submit a paper due tomorrow."

"Okay." Ranma said, giving her a money.

"Are you sure she will be fine?" Akane asked, worriedly. Then she received a kiss from Rane and gaze at her daughter while she runs towards the exit.

Ranma smirked, "She is a martial artist too. Remember that."

"Maybe we should just finish this dinner and then let's accompany her." she sighed. "Even she is a martial artist, she is a girl."

"She has that brute strength of yours, Akane. don't worry."

"You don't get it do you?" Akane growled. "Even she is a martial artist, she is a woman. You have to treat her like a woman." she stood up and chased Rane.

"Akane wait!" Ranma growled, he took money from his wallet and put it on the table. It was more than the amount they ate but he didn't care. He needed to chase Akane.

* * *

Akane pushed through the door to the hotel and out into the fresh night air. She took a long deep breath and scanned the street; she did not see Rane. She closed her eyes and sighed. She held her temples, trying to stop the throb of pain from her head to her chest. Her stomach hurled and when she opened her eyes, because she sensed his presence, she looked up into his face. "This is your entire fault."

"I told you, she can handle herself."

She glared at him, his calm manner bantering. She sucked in a deep, slow breath, "How did you raise our daughter, Ranma?"

"I raised her as independent woman. One who is strong enough to handle herself... look, we even race our vehicles early in the morn-" he turned away and stopped. He reminded himself. _Damn it. Akane is the mother. The Mother! and that look.. was scary. _

"What do you mean race your vehicles early in the morning?" she growled. "How early Ranma."

"Do not worry... I mean she is with me.."

"TELL ME HOW EARLY!" she yelled.

"Well.. around.. one in the morning?" Ranma smiled sheepishly.

"O-One in the morning! My God! what were you thinking of-" her voice rising in pitch with the panic welling in her chest and then looked to the sky for help. "You were raising her like a man!" she shook her head.

"AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN." Ranma corrected, as he rubbed his jaw. He slowly looked at his wife and frowned. He knows and understands her, his mother freaked out when his father made him cursed. He knew how mothers would react. "Akane.. listen to me.. I understand you were worried about how I raised our daughter.. but she is fine." he moved closer to her and brushed the hair back from her face. "I raised her... like how your father raised you.. and you grew into a very beautiful woman."

She stared at him, "and I am not grateful for that. Because if I chose to raise Rane.. I don't want her to experience my life before." she blurted out.

"Akane..."

"I _hate_ you."

"Akane..."

Akane shook her head and force her legs to move. She had to go. She couldn't stay. But only taken a few steps when Ranma's firm hands closed over her shoulders. In strictly reactive movement she lifted her head and glared at him, "Let me go." she commanded him.

"No."

"I will yell pervert and have you arrested." she warned him. _Or better yet. Punch you into the orbit._

"Not until I do this." he snarled and lowered his head down to hers, captured her mouth with his own in a hard kiss that took her by surprise. She at first struggled but when he felt her kissing back; his touched gentled a little and became frankly sensual, seeking the delicate tissues before stroking the edge of her tongue with the tip of his own in an unashamed dance that encouraged the hidden passion simmering beneath the surface of their control. He cup the back of her head, while the other smoothed down at her bare back and brought her close against him. _Dear heaven._ It is indeed coming home as he shaped her mouth with his own, encouraging her to response more. He misses her...he miss touching her and he miss kissing her. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss because he realized they were in public.

Akane stared at him before for a few moments and then slapped him really hard. Then she turned away and was about to take a step when she heard Ranma.

_"One day you won't run." _

Akane turned to him and gave him a venomous glare, "I wasn't the one who run away... It's you." she said.

"But I am here now." Ranma said, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Yes, and I expect to see you at the courtroom on Saturday for our divorce." she said, and with that she lifted her hand and a cab parked in front of her.

Ranma grit his teeth, as he looked at Akane entering the cab. He clenched his fist as his gaze followed the cab until it disappeared.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	6. The Divorce

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!**

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)  
I am sorry for the late update of this fanfic, I've been busy... thanks for waiting! **

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 6: The Divorce**

Akane entered the courthouse, passing through the security screening area and into the foyer. Her black high heeled shoes clicking on the marble floor, echoing in the space as she strode towards the notice board. She checked her case number and found it, after that she headed for courtroom number seven and making her way towards the waiting area. The day of her freedom is fast approaching; this is just the beginning... she should be happy but why does she feels depressed? She looked around and found herself alone so she took her seat. _But no matter how depressing this is, there's no turning back now... _she wasn't going to change her mind anymore. She is after all, always been stubborn and that hadn't changed. Her stubbornness has its positive side too, example in this business... and this... She sighed and just waited patiently for the time. A few more minutes passed by, a man with a silhouette of a pigtailed hair entered the room. A handsome, perfect body built, Chinese dressed guy. Its Ranma Saotome. The love of her life... Her husband.. Soon to be ex-husband.

Ranma scanned the room and settled his eyes on his wife. He moved towards her but he couldn't smile. The dreadful day is finally here, and he couldn't stop it because he knows his wife's stubbornness. He may have seen her smile, which he couldn't resist. But again, he couldn't bring himself to smile. In a few steps, he reached her and sat beside her on an upright wooden chair. His wife was wearing her office uniform, she looks very beautiful and he wanted to punch himself from leaving her.

"Hi.." Ranma said, he tried to sound calm and controlled. Though in reality, he was unable to sleep for several nights and now he is exhausted.

"Hi.." was her reply.

"So..." he took a deep breath. "How long until it's our turn?" he asked, looking up into the ceiling.

"I am not sure..." she sighed, "You're the first one I will divor-" she stopped when she felt Ranma's arms brush against hers and the contact made her look down. His fist were closed, like when he was uneasy or nervous. His hands were shaking, and his wedding ring in his fingers caught the light. She felt guilty, she lost her ring but Ranma kept his.

"Um.. Gina still wants.. your company to make the website.." he said, attempting to make conversation.

Akane knew he was trying to do, so she thought she'd better make an effort to hold up to her end. "That's great.. I mean.. just tell her that we just need some of the information that you guys want to put on the website, I'll assign Akiko-kun to assist you in any way."

He looked at her, "So it's not you, who will work on the project?"

"No.." she said, looking down. "Come on Ranma.. what do you expect.. that I can work with you after our divorce?"

"But Akane-"

"Saotome versus Saotome." The bailiff called their case.

Akane and Ranma stood and followed the bailiff into the courtroom to stand before the magistrate.

The magistrate nodded at them, "State your names, please."

"Saotome Ranma."

At first, Akane opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She looked at Ranma who was now looking at her, and that gave her the courage to state her own name, although her voice quivered with nerves. "Sa-Saotome Akane"

"And you're filing for divorce?"

"Yes... your honor..." Akane answered, but Ranma didn't say anything. He just sighed and looked down at the marble floor while his hands were on his pocket pants.

"It said here you have two children, there is no problem with the custody?" asked the magistrate.

"No problem.." Akane said, smiling.

"Okay.. your application is granted, your divorce becomes absolute one month and one day from now and we will call you when the paperwork is done, next case."

_That's it?_ Ranma asked, _Twelve years of marriage, dissolve just like that? _Akane turned and started walking away from the magistrate. Ranma followed her, feeling completed disoriented.

_The divorce papers are being processed now... but why does it feels so wrong?_ Akane wondered, after they exited the room she turned to him. "So.. one month from now..I'll be back from being Ms. Tendo." she said, giving him a fake smile.

"Do you really hate being a Saotome that much?" he asked, passing by her.

Akane froze, the way Ranma said it was totally harsh, full of bitterness. "No.. I don't." she shrugged. "It's the experience.. that I hate..." she murmured.

"Whatever."

Akane growled, she quickly chase Ranma and grabbed his arm; forcing him to look at her. "What's your problem? This is what you want right?" she asked.

Ranma snapped his arm away from her, "Don't put words in my mouth Akane. I've never said that I want this."

"You are engaged-"

"Just engaged... Not married to her... Not having relationship to her..." he begun to tremble, feeling the bitterness, guilt and hurt as he realized that the divorce is being in the process "...Just engaged! Like Shampoo and Ukyo before! Just engaged!" he yelled in frustration. "But did I choose them? NO! I CHOSE YOU!"

"We had no choice! I was already pregnant!" Akane yelled.

Now people stopped what they are doing, hearing the commotion between them.

Ranma could feel that he could cry any minute so he turned away. "Just... forget it.. alright Akane? you don't understand... you NEVER WANT to understand." he stormed out of the courtroom, leaving a dumbfounded Akane.

Akane trembled, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT!" she yelled. But Ranma was long gone when she yelled the words.

* * *

"Miss Akane, you have an appointment at five." her secretary said, as she collapsed onto her chair and let all the day's emotion pour out of her in a torrent of a silent tears. She'd felt close to tears all day but she'd refuse to let anyone see her cry.

"Thanks.. but can you cancel it? I am not feeling well.." she said, reaching for the packet of tissues.

"Are you okay Miss Akane?"

"I am fine..."

When the door close, Akane finally let the tears fall, crying until she had no tears left. After a few minutes has passed by the sound of her office door opening brought her tears to halt.

"Knock.. Knock..?"

She wiped her tears quickly and threw the tissue into the trash bin, "Hey Akiko-kun.. you shouldn't barge here without any notice-"

"Or else.. I will caught you crying over your divorce?" he asked, as he took the seat. "Your secretary was not in her desk.. so I went inside; besides we're partners.. I don't need any permission to barge here am I right?" he smiled, "plus if you really want a private time.. you should lock your door." he added.

"I can't think straightly right now."

"I know..." he crossed the table and kneeled beside her. "Hey.. Akane.. calm down.. nothing's changed-"

"No..." she shook her head, "Everything's changed." she sniffed, feeling her tears coming out again.

He clasped his hand to hers, "This is a new beginning for you.. just think positive." he took a deep breath, "Besides.. I would want to be partnered by the famous Akane Tendo instead of the Akane Saotome." he said, smirking.

"Very funny." she sniffed.

"It's true.. I mean... you may not know this, but during your college in Toudai.. you were quite famous and everyone were expecting many things from you.. until you vanished and didn't continue your masters."

Akane sniffed, "After I graduate from the business course.. I got pregnant with the twins... and got married." she said, moving her hand away from him.

"You should have to continued your degree in Toudai."

"Coming to Toudai.. would just hurt me more.. don't worry.. I am fine now Akiko... I can do this... besides, Ranma already left me.. twelve years ago.. next month will just become official." she told him, but she knows she was convincing herself more than him. She bit her lower lip hard which cause her lip to bleed.

"... and I am here for you."

Akane just smiled and looked down.

* * *

_"Dad! Where are you?" _

Ranma woke up with a grunt, hearing Rane's voice. He fell asleep after coming back from the courtroom. As he sat on the hotel bed, he saw few beer cans sprawled on his bed. "Ugh..." he felt his head aching. "I am here!" he yelled, standing up. He groaned when he looked in the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen from the tears he had shed over Akane. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "What is it Rane?"

"A woman is looking-" she gasped. "Dad! What happen to you?" she asked, seeing his father's face.

"Ugh.. too much.. drinking." he lied. "Who's the woman looking for me?"

"Me."

Ranma looked at the entrance of the door and gasped. "U-Ucchan.."

"Hi there.. Ranchan."

Rane quickly disappeared into the kitchen after Ranma gestured Ukyo to the living room of the suite.

"Now this is the first time... I've seen the great Ranma Saotome having a hangover."

"I really don't drink" he said, "I just.. I needed to forget for awhile.." he looked down.

"Do tell all." Ukyo frowned. "After all.. I am still your best friend.. right?" she asked. Before Ranma could reply back, Rane came and served a coffee for Ukyo and a glass of ginger tea for her dad. Ranma muttered thanks to Rane and sipped it. Ukyo looked at her, "She is yours and Akane's daughter?"

"Yeah..." Ranma smiled, "Rane.. this is Ukyo Hibiki.. one of your mother and mine's friend.." he said, Rane smiled. "Ucchan, this is Rane.. my daughter."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ukyo! I've heard so much about you" she said, smiling. "You were dad's childhood friend, right? and was one of his fiancees."

Ukyo blushed, "Yeah, you can say that... but I am more of a close friend of your dad.. while Akane-chan is also my friend, we all go to Fuurinkan high before." she said, smiling.

"Uh.. Rane.. why don't you go somewhere else.. Ucchan and I.. needed to talk privately."

"Sure dad." Rane said, then she left the two of them.

"She looks so much like Akane, practically a memento of hers?" Ukyo asked, looking at Rane as she disappeared at the corner.

"Yeah.. considering that the divorce will be legally next month.." he muttered, shook his head and looked down.

"This is all wrong you know?" Ukyo asked, frowning. Hearing him. "You could have stop this-"

"I can't. You know Akane-" he raked his hair. "You can't stop her once she made up her mind." he said, bitterly.

"Yes you can, you are after all her husband. If anyone could stop or change her mind. It's you.. Ranchan." she managed a weak smile. "Besides.. this is just Akane's pride talking. She waited for you... to come back.. and when you did.. you.." she looked at him, raising one of her eyebrow, "You got yourself engaged again."

"I have no choice-"

"Yes you do. You always do."

"I don't. This is just like before.. I don't have a choice that I became yours, Shampoo and Akane's fiancee at the same time-"

Ukyo rolled her eyes, "But in the end, you chose Akane-"

"Because I made her pregnant." Ranma automatically said.

"So which means... if ever Akane didn't get pregnant... you won't choose her?" Ukyo gasped.

Ranma blinked, "N-No.. of course I will chose her.. I love her.."

"That's what I am talking about." Ukyo growled, and stood up. "Ranchan there is always a choice. But you're just too damn afraid to do it, except in the last minute." she took her seat again, "I mean if you have chosen to dump us sooner or later... everything will be okay-"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Ranma reminded her. "Especially you." he added.

"And that I am grateful, but you made my past years a living hell by waiting for you. You always do that." Ukyo shook her head. "Anyway, this isn't about me.. this is about you and Akane. The divorce is just in the process you can stop-"

"I can't."

"Ranchan!"

"But..." Ranma smiled, "I can just make her fall in love with me again."

Ukyo blinked, "What?"

"It maybe hard.. but I'll take Rane's advice on this... I'll let Akane have her divorce.. but I will win her back... mark my words.. Ucchan... I will win her back and my son."

* * *

_"May I have this dance?"_

_She titled her head back to look up to her fiancee's aqua eyes. "Are you sick?" she asked, bluntly._

_"Come on Akane.. This is going to be our last day here in the university." He smirked, "I would like my graduation ball to be special... so I ask again... dance with me?" And before she knew it he had caught her hand in his. _

_"This isn't like you Ranma, normally you would get embarrassed by doing this" she said, while she gasped when Ranma's arm slid around her waist and drew her towards him. _

_"I can't dance with my fiancee?" he asked, grinning._

_"Fine, I will just forget you're the obnoxious guy I know for years and enjoy this." She lifted her hands and placed it against his chest, and she was instantly aware of the beat of his heart beneath her palm. Her own heart began to race. _

_"That will be okay, but you're still my kawaiikune iinasuke with a cute smile." he murmured reaching one of her hand and squeeze it, while drawing her more close. _

_"Isn't that a bit contradicting?" Akane asked, smiling._

_"Whatever, just dance." he smiled. _

_The two of them moved around the floor in perfect harmony. His hand on her back was firm and controlling, guiding her effortlessly to the music, and a long leg slid between hers as he spun her around. The only Problem for Akane was her rapid pulse the growing warmth spreading from her insides. She glanced at him and her breath caught at the slumbering passion in his blue eyes that met hers. She wasn't aware the music had stopped until Ranma briefly squeezed the hand he held against his chest and let it go._

She opened her eyes and realized that she was dreaming. She looked around and realized she fell asleep on her sofa inside her office. Akane touched her chest, feeling her heart beat as she recalled her dream and the past. It was a dream but it did happened before in the past. It was their college graduation day ball, Ranma was being romantic and in the morning she woke up only to realize that Ranma slept beside her, and after two months she got pregnant.

"Miss Akane?" The intercom buzzed.

She took a deep breath and stood up, reaching for the intercom. "Yes?"

"Your son is here."

"Okay tell him to come inside"

The door opened, and a miniature version of Ranma entering the room. "Mom.. are you alright?"

Akane fixed her hair and her face, "Yeah.. I just doze off.. I feel so tired.."

Akaran sat on the other sofa, "You didn't have to cry... you can forget him after the divorce becomes legal."

"Akaran-"

Akaran looked at her, "This is the best decision you've ever made for this relationship Mom."

Akane looked at him, sadly. "He is your dad.. This is our family we are talking about-"

"He is never a family. He left us and didn't come back. That's what I know." he said, sternly.

"Akaran.. everything is done, okay? Your father and I will be legally divorce next month.. so stop hating him.. I am begging you."

Akaran frowned, "No Mom.. I can't stop this hatred. I want too, but I can't. Because every time I see him... It always reminds me that he left us and it reminds me how you wait in front of that gate each morning, waiting... anticipating him... but he didn't."

"Akaran-"

"and now coming back.. with a fiancee.." he shakes his head, "No mom.. I can't stop hating him." he looked directly at his mother's eyes. "I don't understand why you have to forgive him for doing this, for hurting you. Leaving a family... is unforgivable."

Akane closed her eyes and looked down, she could feel another headache coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rane was walking at the hotel's lounge with her laptop when suddenly she tripped into a slippery fluid which cause her to fall and her laptop to fly. "Noo!" she screamed. Then she heard someone groaned, and quickly rushed towards the voice. She saw the guy landed on his back as he was hit by her laptop. Thank goodness because of that guy, her laptop was safe but the guy landed on his back with earth-shaking force.

"Oh I am so sorry! So sorry!" Rane went down on her knees in a flurry of blue denim jeans, red shirt and tumbled hair and color of her dark hair, "Are you okay?" she asked. A pair of very deep brown eyes met hers. "I am really sorry that my laptop flew towards you."

The guy froze for a second but still didn't say a word before he rose to his feet. "Is this yours?"

"Yes.. and I am really sorry.."

"Don't worry.. about it.. Ms...?"

"Saotome..." the guy looked at her in astonishment. "Rane..." she blinked, seeing his reaction. "And you're..."

"Hibiki.. Ryou.." He absently gave the laptop to her. "Nice to meet you..."

"But thank you, because of you.. my laptop is safe." she said, taking her laptop. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure.."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He blushed, "W-Well.. uh..."

"Wait a minute... Hibiki.. are you... Aunt Ukyo's son?" she asked. "I met your mother, she's in our room with my dad."

Ryou quickly nodded, "Uh yeah.. I am.. her son.. and I was just shocked that.. my mother's friend daughter is very cute."

"Oh.." she was caught by surprise. She had never been so taken in her life. "W-Well.. I guess.. thanks?"

Her face must have reflected her thoughts because the smile widened. "So.. do you want to hang out?"

"Oh.." that was only she could reply.

"D-Do you have a boyfriend?"

She could lie. No, she couldn't, she corrected herself in the next instant, because he'd know since he is her father's friend son. She looked at him squarely, "No.. it's just that.. I am new here.. and I-"

"It's just a thing for getting to know each other.. since our families are friends."

Rane stared at him, her mind buzzing behind the steady blue of her eyes. "I don't know..."

"Well if you refuse.. we can get together again.. in the future.. it was nice to meet you.. Rane Saotome..." he gave her a smile that could melt any girls' heart.

Rane's face was burning as she watched him walk away with long strides which soon put him far into the distance where she was. She stood for a few moments until she heard her phone alarmed. _Shoot! Romeo is online._ She quickly search for a table and opened her laptop.

[Romeo is online]

Rane started typing, "Hi.. I am sorry.. I was late."

[Romeo says: It's okay. So many times happening around me lately, I've been stressful.]

She rolled her eyes and typed, "Well, same goes for me. The day has finally arrived. My parents are going on for a divorce."

[Romeo says: Really? Mine too. They must have seen each other at the courtroom earlier.]

"My dad had a drink and now he has this huge hangover, thank goodness now that he is not alone.. he is with his childhood friend." she typed.

[Romeo says: Mom was crying so much. But I told her it was the best decision she made.]

"You know Romeo... your mom must have love your dad very much, so why can't you stop hating your dad?"

[Romeo says: I just can't stop hating him alright? Can we change the subject?]

Rane rolled her eyes, Romeo can be pretty obnoxious if he wants too. "What do you want to talk about?"

[Romeo says: Anything. Just not about our parents]

"Well.. actually something happened, aside from that earlier.. I met a very cute guy."

[Romeo says: ...]

"Do I detect a note of jealousy from my friend?" she grinned while typing.

[Romeo says: No.. I am not jealous. Does this cute guy has a name?]

"Yeah.. his name is Ryou Hibiki." she typed.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	7. Her Savior

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**If you want to support me, please buy my books ;D ****Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)  
****I am sorry for the late update of this fanfic, I've been busy... thanks for waiting!**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 7: Her Savior**

_"I met a very cute guy... his name is Ryou Hibiki"_

Akaran couldn't erase those words inside his head. After Juliet logged off; He phoned Ryou's house at the spur of the moment. When his Uncle Ryoga told him that he'll be back later, he ask his uncle if he can come by the house and wait for him. Since it was usual for him to do that, Ryoga told him that he can wait for him inside his son's room.

He did not wait for a long time, he heard Ryou's voice and a few minutes, he was already standing in front of him; while he was sitting on his floor. "Hey."

Akaran's gut knotted. "Hey."

Ryou hang his jacket at the back of his door. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing him.

Why did he even think of coming here? Maybe there was a time to turn around and walk away. "Uh.. nothing." he said, standing up, passing by at him and was about to go out when he heard his friend speak out the words.

"Something's wrong here mate... and you're not telling me."

_So much for that running away. _He turned to him and force a fake smile, "Well.. um.. I drop by to see if you're doing well." he said brightly. "Its good to see you, Ryou." he said, then looked down.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, "Akaran comes here... when he wants to rest, to play games, or to chat with his laptop." he folded his arms, "He never comes by to visit and see if I am doing well."

_Okay. Enough._ He looked up. "H-Have you e-encountered someone today?"

"I always encounter many people, unlike you... who's companion is mostly his laptop." he frowned. He raised his eyebrows, noticing something. "Speaking of laptop, where is it now?"

"At the car..." he gave a shrug, "Anyway.. I was wondering if.. you have met some.. girl.."

"Actually I met your sis-"

"Juliet said she met you." he said, interrupting him.

Ryou froze. "S-She what?"

"My online girl.. best friend said she met you."

At first, Ryou took a step backward until he could sit on his bed. He had that kind of ridiculous face. "W-Wait.. so are we talking about the Juliet that you cannot stop talking about... and you and her kept chatting ever since you had a laptop?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The one who came from Italy and now is here in Japan because of her parents divorce?"

"Yes."

Ryou looked at Akaran. "The one I told you that.. you have feelings for her?" he asked softly.

Akaran blushed, "I don't have feelings for her, alright.. I just.. I just like talking to her." he said, trying not to sound defensive. "Be-Besides... it feels like we have this connection and we are both having some family issues...so I just felt that.. I can relate to her."

"You're right on that." Ryou scowled.

Akaran narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing... couldn't relate to you or to her before but now I do, that's all." Ryou said, mildly.

"S-So.. how is she?" he asked, quickly. "Is she beautiful? I-Is she.. uh.."

Ryou smirked, "She is beautiful." Indeed.. those _beautiful blue eyes_.. he shook his head and hesitated for a while, but he had to know. "Akaran-"

Akaran felt pain seeing Ryou saying his chat mate is beautiful, he didn't know why. "Wow! Look at the time." he said, brightly after glancing at the wall clock inside Ryou's bedroom. "I have to go.. I am going to check my mom.. you see.. they just filed a divorce.. and she's really down right now."

"Akaran-"

"See ya at school on monday, Ryou!" he said, opening the door.

"Are you sure, you are not in love with her?"

Akaran smirked at him, "Don't be ridiculous, I am in love with laptop. You know that."

"Good.. because the last thing I want.. is for us to be rivals."

Akaran froze.

* * *

_"Ranma! What are you doing here!" Akane asked, as she felt him sliding a questing hand from her hip to the soft curve of her breast. "You should not see me before the wedding." she couldn't stop moaning as the slow sensuous movement of his hand stilled, "Please.. its a bad luck."_

_He lifted her chin and kissed her, long and tender and then passionate, then tucked her head into his shoulder. "I don't believe in superstitions, Akane." He kissed her and said, "I know we will be together.. forever.." _

_"Are you really sure you want to marry me?" she asked, "Or you have to marry me because I am pregnant?" _

_"Why are you asking that question?" he sounded slightly surprised. "Do you doubt my feelings?" he asked, but when she said nothing he went on, "Akane.. you fill my heart ever since we met that day. Yeah it was totally a rough ride with you.." he paused, then went on. "But you are and always will be the one I love.. Akane." His arm tightened. "I will always protect you and cherish you and always, always will Love you.. with all that I am.. and everything I have." Her tears fell onto his arms, and he said in a shaken voice. "What have I said to make you cry?" he frowned._

_"Ranma no Baka, I am crying because I am happy." she wiped the tears away and reached for him to kiss him. "And I will always love you, and cherish you too." _

_Ranma laughed, "I already know that." he said with a satisfaction and kissed her again, and once more felt the sweet hunger, the passionate love._

Akane opened her eyes, and felt her tears coming out again. She remembered another part of her past. It was too painful, like a knife in her heart. She wants to cut it away, deliberately she purged it. Her stomach suddenly growled, she looked up into her digital clock and it said midnight. She sighed, "I guess I better fix myself a midnight snack." she said, wiping her tears.

* * *

Outside...

Ranma was about to leave when he saw the lights on Akane's room opened. He decided after Ukyou's visit that he wants to visit the Tendo's. But since he wasn't welcome, he had to sneak out. Besides, it was his home in the past, so he knew how to enter without using the front gate. He was thankful that the big tree outside Akane's room is still there. He went up there and just stayed there to remember the feelings. There where so many changes in the place, there's a parking lot, bigger dojo and the house became big. There was even a green house and a garden. The only thing that wasn't changed was the Koi pond. His gaze resume looking at the window of Akane's room and heard the door shutting. "Where is she going in the middle of the night?" he asked, himself. He quietly followed her outside through the roof and walls and saw her entered an unfamiliar room. "Okay.. wise guy.. how am I going to see what was Akane's doing then?"

_"Well the only way is to go inside, dumbass!"_ his inner screamed.

He looked around and saw a window open. "Look at that woman, she's still careless." he shook his head.

_"What are you waiting for? Come inside now."_

"No." Ranma shook his head, and before he had to leave; he heard a loud crash. The voice came from the room where Akane entered. He spun towards the open window in the big hallway, and opened the door to where Akane is. "What the hell-" he saw the unfamiliar kitchen, stove on fire, pots scattered and some food on the floor and in the center of it all was Akane. "What are you doing?" he said sharply.

She was closing the window, and spun towards him, "Ranma?"

"I asked you a question. What are you doing?" he asked, walking towards her.

"That should be my line." Akane growled. "What the hell are you doing inside my house? Its midnight and you have no right."

Ranma folded his arms over his chest, "I was passing by, then I heard this crash." His voice was like ice. "Come on Akane, why are you still trying your best to cook?"

Akane growled, "For your information, Mr. Saotome.. I happened to know how to cook now." she could feel her anger growing. _The nerve of him. _Then she took a deep breath. "Besides, I already enrolled into a cooking lessons so I can take care of myself." she said, smiling proudly.

"You call this taking care of yourself?" he snarled. "Look at the food.. Look at this mess."

Akane's smile vanished. "I wasn't in my right mind alright?" she caught her lip between her teeth. "I do know how to cook now, I just.. I am just distracted." her hands slapped on her hips. "Besides I-"

The sound of something bubbling drew his attention. His gaze swept past her. The stove was on and the kettle was filled with water, boiling water. He cursed, spirited across the stove, grabbed the kettle, and the unpredictable thing happened, it slipped from his hand; smashed against the floor and spewed a really really hot water over his toes. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. "IT HURTS!" he yelled, then he takes off his shoe.

Akane threw out her hands, "Do not worry Ranma I am coming to get some ice" she run towards the refrigerator but knocked a hammer and it tumbled from the chair and landed on the injured foot of Ranma.

"KAWAIIKUNE!" he screamed in pain.

"OH NO!" Akane grabbed a bowl, opened the refrigerator and pulled a lot of ice. Then she gave it to Ranma, who was now sitting on the marble floor. He squeeze his fingers around some, let the others dump on his feet. "I am really sorry.." her voice quavered. She was on the verge of tears.

"Oh come on Akane, don't cry." _What happened to the strong Akane who doesn't want to shed tears in these little accidents?_ A_nd why there is a hammer inside the kitchen? He rolled his eyes, of course... this is Akane. _"Stop that." he growled, seeing the tears appearing, filling her eyes until they glittered like diamonds. "Damn it Akane, I don't want you crying right now. Remember that you are the strong type girl Akane."

"Ranma no Baka, that is what I hate about you. You always think that I have that brute strength and I don't have feelings!" she yelled, she gave a hiccup and raised her face to his. She wiped her tears and stood up, getting a mug and stood beside the kitchen table to use the coffee maker.

"Fine and stop yelling. We already made a lot of noise, so I won't be surprise if Akaran or anyone will barge here in a few minutes." he said, trying to stand up and flexed his toes, looking if they are fine now.

"This room is sound proof Ranma." she said, sniffing. "You just heard me earlier because the window was opened; but I closed it anyway"

"Eh?" Ranma blinked.

Akane turned to him and put a coffee at the counter to where Ranma was, Ranma was terrified looking at the coffee. Akane frowned seeing his face. "Nabiki-oneechan remodeled this kitchen because when I was learning how to cook, I always practice during midnight; and so that I couldn't disturb anyone.. she made it sound-proof." she looked down. She sighed, "You're right Ranma.. It was a good decision... for you to leave me.. because I am not a good bride.. I was never one." she bit her lip and sniffed.

Ranma glanced at her, There was nothing delicate about Akane's red eyes and runny nose. She was a mess... and yet she looked even more beautiful.

"Ranma.." Her voice broke, More tears overflowed and trickled down her cheeks. "Gomen ne? For everything, for ruining your life.. for ruining-"

"Akane!" he reached out for her, forced himself not to wince because his feet was still swollen but he had to do what he wants to do right now. He cupped her face and brought his lips to hers and kissed her. His head told him this was a mistake, except she wasn't struggling, she wasn't pushing him away. She was melting in his arms. Her arms were tight around his neck. Her heart was racing against his. They both had a rough day yesterday, because of the divorce.. yes.. they already filed for it and its now being in process but.. _ugh. damn... shut up Ranma and enjoy kissing your wife._ His inner self scolded him. Her hands speared into his hair. She moaned, "Akane..." he whispered as he slanted his mouth hungrily over hers, cupped her backside and lifted her up into the table. He kissed her eyelids, her temples, her mouth, Sweet. Soft. God he wants her, he was dizzy with it, crazed with it, after twelve years.. finally with his wife, wanting to kiss her and touch her...

"Ranma.. I want.."

"Tell me my dear wife.. what do you want?" he asked, hoarsely, between deep, hot kisses. "Tell your husband.."

"Everything..." Akane whispered.

"..Akane..." he kissed the hollow of her throat. Nipped lightly at the skin. She gasped; her head fell back. He grasped the hem of her dress, bunched it in his big hands and raised it to the tops of her thighs. Stepped between them still watching her face. "Akane-"

"OH MY GOD!" A woman's voice squealed. "Miss.. Akane-"

Akane froze. Ranma went still.

"Um..M-Maria.." she whispered, she cleared her throat.

"I am so sorry Ma'am.. I was.. um trying to get some water..." she bobbed her head, "I better go.. now.."

"Wait.." Akane said, looking at Ranma and then at the housekeeper. "Maria.. I'd like to introduce... you to my husband, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma blinked.

* * *

Rane studied her reflection critically. More critically than she'd done before. She tried to use some light make-up accessories and smiled in front of the mirror. She blushed when she remembered Ryou Hibiki.

_"I was just shocked that my mother's friend daughter is very cute." _

She's stilled a moment, her eyes widening unconsciously as she stared at herself. She touched her heart, and felt her heartbeat increasing just by thinking of her encounter with him. What is this gorgeous feeling? It made her feel a funny mix of excited and shivery. She tightened her mouth and apply a lip gloss. Maybe she should have accepted Ryou's offer that time... Her mouth pressed tighter. She was about to apply a mascara when she heard the entrance door opened. She pulled back from the mirror quickly and run to greet her dad. "Hi Dad where have you been? Its already passed midnigh-" she blinked, seeing his dad walking like as if he just got back from cloud nine. "Hmm..." she gasped, "DAD!"

Ranma sighed happily and went straight to his room, he threw himself on the bed and was about to close his eyes when he heard Rane yelling.

"DAD!"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, frowning. "Where did you go? Don't tell me you went to some girl's place and had fun!"

Ranma smirked, Like mother, like daughter. Always jumping to conclusions... _Akane..._"It was fun alright..." he said, giggling like a teenager.

"DAD. This isn't funny." she growled and tapped his dad's back. "DAD!"

"Let me go to sleep and dream about her..." Ranma said, sighing.

"DAD!"

"Rane.. good night..." he smiled and closed his eyes.

"ARGGH." Rane growled and slammed his father's room. She run towards her room and frowned. "What just happen? Dad was so lonely because of the divorce... don't tell me he went to a bar and had a fun with a girl.. and now he's totally acting like that." she glared at the wall which separates her room and her dad's room. "Tomorrow... Dad.. I'll know for sure." she growled.

* * *

Akiko stared out of his office window on the twenty fourth floor of his hotel, blind to the exquisite view of the Tokyo city. He'd love the view when they first build the hotel, every time he looked out; he could feel at ease, peaceful and comfortable.

But not today.

Today, whether his eyes were open or shut, all he could see was Akane's beautiful hazel eyes with tears as her divorce was finally in the process. He'd expected himself to be confident and happy because sooner or later; she will be free from her marriage and he will marry her instead. But instead; he felt miserable, lonely and he wanted to protect Akane from all the pain that her ex-husband did to her.

The first time he laid his eyes on Akane was during his Toudai (Tokyo University) time. He already knew the woman because she was very popular with her academics. Not to mention, her looks, her figure, her status as the president of the student council and many times she bashed annoying guys protecting herself and other girls from freaks. Added the part that she has a fiance who would protect her if she couldn't protect herself. In short, she was one untouchable lady.

But that day.. he finally met her face to face... It was spring, and everyone were practically talking about the spring break; he didn't. He just sat there under the tree and started reading. He was too pressured with his family and they expect a lot from him.

_"Are you busy?" _

_He looked up from his book and blinked, "Uh..."_

_She smiled at him, "I am really sorry.. but have you seen a guy running towards here, wearing a red Chinese t-shirt with pigtail?" she asked._

_He shook his head, "I am sorry..Tendo-san but I was v-very absorbed with my book." _

_There was a paused there, she just looked at him; then she plopped down beside him and peered curiously at the book he was holding, "What are you reading?" she asked._

_"Uh.. management book." he replied, trying to control his blush. "I study business management." _

_"Ahhh..." she smiled, "anyway.. it was nice meeting you, Akiko Taki" she walked away from him._

_He stood up, "Eh?" that made him blushed. "H-How did you know-" he yelled but stop._

_Akane spun around, she walked towards him once again. "Everyone knows about you; But you don't seem to mind it. You should appreciate yourself more." she winked._

Because of those words, he finally changed. He wanted to do his best not for his family or for others but for himself. He started to appreciate his life even more and the results were good... Until finally, he heard the news that Akane wouldn't continue coming to school because she's getting married and she got pregnant. After a few months, passing by through the Tendo's residence; he saw her sitting in front of the gate, she was so down and the Akane he knew just vanished like that. When he introduced himself, and she remembered him. They had a talk; and she spilled it out that her husband left her, but she was waiting and waiting everyday... just sitting in front of the Tendo's gate. Three... Four.. Five months had passed, she was still doing that. He kept coming to her... and on the seventh month, he kneeled down before her.

_"You said to me once.. to appreciate myself.." he squeezed her hands, "Now it's my turn to say it back, Akane Saotome... you should appreciate yourself more. You can do many things.. as you are waiting for your husband." _

And after that, he didn't find her at the gates anymore. And a few more years, he encountered her during a business seminar and with that they became partners and build the building.

_"It's true.. I mean... you may not know this, but during your college in Toudai.. you were quite famous and everyone were expecting many things from you.. until you vanished and didn't continue your masters." _

_"After I graduate from the business course.. I got pregnant with the twins... and got married." _

"You think I don't know? You think I don't remember?" he asked an invisible Akane. "I am not surprised, you only want to remember the things you want to remember. I was your savior damn it!" he slammed his silver ballpoint onto the desk. _And now...the ex-husband is back. _He was about to take a shower when his phone rang. "Akiko Taiki here."

_"This is Gina Vellutini."_

Akiko listened for a while, and his eyes widened as Gina begun to explain something.

* * *

Morning came...

Rane paid the cab, and saw a car coming out of the Tendo's residence. She frowned, praying silently that wasn't her mother coming out. But when she asked the guard if her mom was there, the guard let her in and said that Miss Akane is inside the house. When the housekeeper greeted Rane; Akane run towards her daughter and hugged her really tight.

"I am so happy you're here, did you had breakfast dear?" she asked. Rane was about to nod but Akane cupped her face, "Come and join me for breakfast at the garden." she said, Rane just nodded. When both were seated. The housekeeper started to prepare their breakfast. "I am just glad that you are here now, Akaran just left a few minutes ago.. you missed him." she said, smiling sadly.

"I think I saw him leaving." Rane nodded. "Um..." she looked around, "This is a nice garden." she said.

"It was own by your Aunt Kasumi but then when she got married, I continued planting and it became my hobby" she said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Dad said you didn't want planting or sewing or cooking-" Rane stopped and blushed.

"It's true.. I was very clumsy with all the girls' stuff." she said, putting the coffee to the plate. "But once you put your heart to it... you'll found out that, you can do it." her eyes rested on her daughter. She felt as if she was talking to her younger self; except her eyes... they are the colored of Ranma's aqua ones. "Say.. how is Italy?" she asked.

"Well Italy is a wonderful place, mom.. its truly the romantic place ever in the entire world... but I grew up without a mom... and.. so there is this emptiness inside of me." she looked up into the sky, "But.. when I started to have the knowledge that I am in need of a mother... and I ask my dad, where is mom... he gave me a mirror and said..." she looked at her. "If you ever want to see your mom... just look in the mirror; because she looks so much like you... and that made me strong."

Akane frowned. "Your father.. raised you up very well." she said, admiring Ranma. "I never felt hatred from you.. Your father must have said many wonderful things about me to you..."

"Dad still loves you mom." she growled, "That is why I cannot believe that he went to some bar last night and.. had fun doing it with other girl... while he was heartbroken to you." she pouted.

"What?" Akane blinked.

"Oh well.. Its not like I am jumping to conclusions mom.. but dad was so happy last night and it looks like he had fun." she crossed her arms.

"Oh..." Akane said, her face blushing furiously. "Actually.. your dad visited me last night."

Rane blinked, "Eh? Really?" she asked, Akane blushed. "Oh.. my.." she giggled, "And here I was about to interrogate him when he wakes up." she raised one eyebrow. "So you had fun with him? she asked.

"Well let's say.. We were caught... like a bunch of teenagers." she winked at her daughter, which made Rane laugh really hard.

"I am soo glad.. I thought dad had fun with other girls." she sighed, and found her gaze going out again over the garden. _Peaceful... _When Rane laugh died, "Ne Mom... if you dad are still in love with each other.. why do you have to divorce?" she asked. Akane was about to respond, when Rane's cellphone rang. "Hello. Oh Hi Gina."

Akane frowned, Gina Vellutini.. Ranma's fiancee.

"Yeah, dad is still in the hotel. I am quite fine. I don't know. Ok. Bye." Rane frowned, and closed her phone. "She's acting like a mother... but she isn't my mom.. you are." she said, smiling at Akane. "So Mom.. why go through divorce."

Akane this time sighed, "It's quite complicated..."

"But according to dad.. you were the one who wouldn't give up and.. would put up a fight if you have too." she said.

Akane just smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Akiko gritted his teeth and rapped at the Tendo's gate. The gate opened and he dashed towards Akane, at the garden. It seems that Akane is with her daughter. Should he wait? no he couldn't. He was about to dash earlier after he got Gina's call but he waited until the morning came. This has gone too far. He wouldn't become another Akane's escape goat. The outside door swung open and he immediately saw Akane in a sunday yellow dress and her daughter laughing while talking.

"Akane. We need to talk."

Akane blinked, "Oh Akiko-kun, please have a seat."

"We need to talk, alone."

Rane looked at the angry man. "Um.. mom.. I'm going inside... I'll let you and him talk." she said, bowing and excusing herself.

Akane blinked, "What's wrong Akiko?" she asked, softly.

_Damn it, she looks so beautiful in those simple clothes_. He shook his head, _stop looking at her like that. You need to get down to business._ "This." he slammed the folder at the table in front of Akane. "You are giving me this project?"

Akane carefully opened the folder and saw Gina's Vellutini's website project. She closed the folder and fixed him with a business like stare. "Yes."

"Why?" he asked, "Why can't you damn work with your ex-husband fiancee's website?"

Keeping her expression carefully blank, she shrugged. "Because I don't want to do it, isn't that a good reason already?"

Akiko took a seat, "Listen Akane, this is business.. you can't just tossed around big clients like that to other people. You own A and A company because you are the best web designer here in Tokyo; you are even the best web designer inside the building.. and this Vellutini wants to sue us because you are trying to avoid this damn project."

"Sue?"

"Yes."

"But I am not tossing it. The A and A company will still handle the project but not me, it will be you-"

"Its tossing the damn project to other person!" he tapped the folder. "Vellutini hired A and A company because of You, not because of the company itself." he leaned towards her. "Akane.. you cannot escape from this. You have to do this on your own."

"Akiko-"

He stood up, "Akane.. you are a business woman. Step aside your feelings. Many people are counting on you, if A and A will be shut down... many people will lose their jobs because of you." he growled and then he walked away from her, shaking his head.

Akane stared at the folder.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	8. No Divorce

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed but you can visit our Website for the Online Webcomic: Introduction to our Manga!

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)  
I am sorry for the late update of this fanfic, I've been busy... thanks for waiting!

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 8: No divorce**

She leaned against the wall as the copying machine hummed along making copies of the class paper. As the class representative, she had to do these stuff even it pains her. She adjusted her glasses and watched the machine with one eye to be sure it didn't jam. With the other eye, she kept a close watch as he entered the faculty room. He maybe a weird guy but knowing him for more than five years; she knew that he was acting strangely. He is usually aloof with the other class but he doesn't get into trouble ever since he became famous because of his mother. She continued to look at him and at the teacher who was obviously trying to catch his attention by drawing her thin leg in front of him like a pendulum. She frowned, He maybe into trouble but the teacher is using this situation as an advantage to charm him.

_"You didn't finish your assignment for what reason, Akaran?" _

She heard the teacher's voice, and it was somewhat seductive. Though, seeing Akaran looking clueless, she was quite amused.

_"I am sorry.."_ he bowed his head politely.

_"This isn't you, Akaran... you and I need to have a little talk after school. If you are free we can go-"_

"I am not." he said, coldly. His eyes wandered and saw her looking at his direction. He frowned and bowed again. "I will try to finish my assignment today and will hand it before the class ends." he bowed again and left the teacher speechless.

The machine spit out the last copy, she retrieved the copies and the original and run to follow him. Up ahead, she caught a glimpse of him as he rounded the corner. When she saw him entered the men's room, she took a deep breath and pushed through the men's room swinging door. She felt relieved when she saw that it was empty and it was only the two of them inside the forbidden place for the girls.

Akaran's eyes widened, "W-What the hell are you doing here?" he closed his pants zipper and growled at her, "You can't come here! It's the men's roo-"

"I don't care." she said directly.

"Wh-What if someone sees us!" he stammered.

"Then let them see." she hugged the papers tightly and narrowed her eyes on him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice echoed off the white bathroom title.

"Wh-What's wrong with me?"

She sighed impatiently. "You haven't had trouble in school, since middle school"

"Ah," he sighed and then looked at the floor and then back at her. "I.. just forgot-"

"You forgot?"

"Yeah. _forgot_..." he frowned.

"You are also forgetting that me and Ryou knows you too well." she sighed, "So don't you dare lie to me." she added.

At the mention of his friend name, Ryou... he gave her a sharp look. "I have no problems ok?"

"Akaran-"

"Listen to me, Perfume. I don't have problems... but if I do, its none of your business." he glared at her.

"Aka-"

"Out." he pointed the door. "Out of the men's room, Perfume, before we get caught."

"Fine!" Perfume hissed and stormed out of the men's room.

Akaran cursed out loud, just what he needed.. a childhood male friend who was trying to aim at his online best friend, and a childhood female friend who is noisy as her parents named Shampoo and Mousse.

* * *

_"Knock. Knock?"_

Seated behind her desk, engrossed in the website design that she didn't want to make, Akane responded impassively "You're late." she turned to work on the web design once again after she looked at him.

"Akane... I am sorry for doing that to you earlier." Akiko frowned at her.

"I thought that we can say no to the clients that we don't want too?" she asked, but not looking at him. She kept her eyes on the website design and putting the information she just received from the client. "I thought we have the rights not to accept some of them?" she asked.

"I know." Akiko nodded, "But not accepting this offer... will just make you look as if you want to run away from your problems."

Akane stopped typing and leaned back at her leather chair to look at her partner's eyes. "You mean like... don't mix personal issues to business?" she asked, coldly. Her eyes were getting darker, as she studied Akiko's concern face.

"Right. That's the case..." he looked at her. He took a seat at the sofa once Akane started resumes her work. "So.. did she called you for that information?" he asked, looking at the folder on the top of the table.

"We had a little talk." she said, shrugging. "She asked if Ranma and I already filed our divorce and when she got her answer... she gave the phone to someone who can talk to me about the design and stuff."

"So in other words, it was the assurance before the business?" he asked, dryly. She nodded. "scary woman." he saw Akane stopped typing again. He saw the website in her eyes, it was designed beautiful, as expected from her partner as it is reflected on her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm used to it."

Akiko's eyes frowned. "Used to what?"

She released a sigh, "Ranma having a fiancee... before we were three in his life." she confirmed flatly.

"Boy what a lucky damn lad." he gave her a sarcastic chuckle.

_But in the end... He chose you, Akane... _Akane said to herself. _He also said that he loves you... He married you. _She shook her head. _"I am just glad that the divorce is in the process."_ his fiancee's voice echoing inside her thoughts. After Akiko gave her a lecture and stormed out of her house; she quickly told her daughter that she needed to go to work and when she arrived, she phoned Gina Vellutini only for one reason, the project. She was too damned surprised that the first thing they talked about is not business but the divorce. Recalling that, has set her teeth together in frustration behind her lips.

_"Akane?"_

Akane went back to reality and looked at him, "hmm?"

"You were in a far away... land.." he murmured, he stood up and smiled. "I am going back to my office now." he said. When Akane said nothing and resume working, he just frowned and left the office.

* * *

Rane started to act like a 10 year old girl in a tantrum, once seeing her father walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, then filled it with water from the dispenser on the outside of the refrigerator. "Dad!" she growled. Her father downed half his drink and then grabbed a pot from under the counter and filled it with water. He looked at her. "I know that we came here because of you and mom's issue! But you promised me that you will tour me around the Japan's shopping district!"

"But I am about to go somewhere-" Ranma groaned internally. "I promise you Rane that before we can go back... I will.. but right now.. I have to go somewhere else.." he suddenly left the kitchen. Making Rane growled out loud. She stomped her feet towards the living room and slumped on the sofa, flipping the channels she tried to find a good show but there was no interesting tv shows. She was about to go to her room to sleep the whole day when the phone rang.

"Hello, Saotome's Room."

_"Hi! Rane! It's me Ryou." _the guy from the other side said, in his usual cheerful voice. He paused, _"Y-You're Rane right?"_

She was surprised, she didn't expect a call from him. "H-How did you get my number?"

_"Well.. I have my special source."_

Rane smiled, remembering Ukyo. "By that... it means your mom right?" she clarified, but there was a humor in her voice.

_"Yeah, you caught me. I was about to tell you that I hired a private detective just to get your number"_

Rane giggled, and shook her head. "So why did you call?" she asked, softly.

_"I know I might be rejected... but I'll try once again..."_ he took a deep breath, _"Would you like to go out on a friendly date?" _

She froze, but then afterwards she felt warmth. "Well... d-don't you have school?" she asked, looking at the clock.

He laughed, _"Actually.. I am on a break right now, and I'm calling you through my mobile phone.. our class will resume in a minute but it will end after two hours.. so.. if you accept, I can come and pick you up at the hotel then." _

"I don't know..."

_"I can tour you around if you want! We can go to the shopping malls if you-"_

As he mentioned that, she stood up and yelled. "I accept!" there was a pause. "H-Hello?"

_"hahahaha! Sorry I was surprised at that yelling... but, I am so happy you accepted. Okay I'll pick you up then?"_

Rane blushed, "Sure, let's meet up at the hotel lobby then."

* * *

Ryou smile faded seeing Akaran standing in front of him. "Akaran..."

"You're going out with someone?" he asked, looking at him straightly.

Ryou smiled a little, "Yeah... after school." he narrowed his eyes, "Were you listening in on a private phone conversation?"

"You mentioned Rane."

"Yeah."

"What about Juliet?" he asked, coldly.

Ryou blinked. _Aren't they the same?_ he wanted to blurt out. But he stopped himself, instead he walked towards his friend and patted his shoulder. "It's just a friendly date with your sister." he smiled and left him.

This time, Akaran was sure his face turned red. Not because he was blushing or embarrassed. But because he was angry. How dare Ryou make a move on a girl when obviously he said to him that he was attracted to his online best friend? He clenched his fist, _if Ryou makes Juliet cry... he's going to be sorry for being born in this world. _

_"It's just a friendly date with your sister."_

He froze. He remembered what Ryou told him. "Sister?" he asked and looked at the direction where Ryou disappeared. "Sister?" he asked himself again. Yes, he knew that he had a sister but why does Ryou wanted to take his sister out on a date?

_"Class has started, Akaran. Go back."_

He blinked and saw Perfume frowning at him. "Oh yeah..." he said, he marched towards the classroom frowning. Boy, what a wonderful childhood friends they are.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ryou asked.

Rane smiled at him, obviously she had a wonderful time. Once Ryou entered the hotel and picked her up, he didn't waste time. They quickly run towards the shopping district hand in hand and Ryou showing the stalls and stores at the same time, Rane told him that Japan shopping district is totally different from Italy. When they were tired of walking, they entered an ice cream shop and settled there.

"Wow.. this shop is so cute." she said, her eyes wandering around.

Ryou nodded, "My mother said, this is a memorable ice cream shop to your parents." he smiled at her, "That's why I brought you here."

That surprised her how thoughtful he is. "T-Thanks..."

Ryou blushed, "Actually.. mom told me that if I want to take you out, I have to bring you to the places that will make you know more about your mom and their past." he cleared his throat. "I asked.. my mom.. after you rejected my offer before."

Rane was about to reply when their ice cream were served, she smiled at the waiter and when they were alone, she looked at him again. "What did she say when she found out that I rejected your offer?"

Ryou chuckled, "She said, you're really Akane's daughter." he scooped an ice cream from the cup. "and I just have to try hard to make you accept my offer."

"Yeah... good advice." she said, suddenly feeling shy.

"And you're a replica of hers." he blushed, "Did you know that Aunt Akane.. was my first crush?" he said, quietly.

Another surprise from him. "Really?" she asked, trying to control her laugh. "What happen with that feeling?"

Ryou shrugged, "Akaran got mad at me, and told me that I can't marry his mom." he smiled widely. Rane this time laughed really hard. "Besides... dad didn't want me to marry Aunt Akane too, even though Uncle Ranma left her."

Her laughter just died at that accusation. She cleared her throat, "It wasn't dad's fault."

"I know.. but I was young back then... and probably.. only Akaran was the one I really believed in." he looked outside the window, there were few people passing by the shop.

"Akaran.. is my brother right?" she asked, softly. Ryou nodded, "How is he... I mean.. what is he look like?" she asked,

"You haven't... seen or meet him?" he asked, frowning. Rane shook her head. "Why?"

"He's been avoiding me." she said, then she swallowed a large scoop of ice cream, she tried to finish it with one go, but it made her cough. In panic, Ryou rushed towards the water dispenser and gave her a glass of water. She drank the water "Sorry.. I just got mad, remembering that kind of treatment" she said, when her throat was cleared.

"He's a bastard. Don't worry." Ryou sighed, he didn't like the sound of how Akaran treats Rane.

"So.. what does he do? What kind of a guy is he?" she asked again.

Ryou thought for a minute, How will he describe his best friend in detail while not giving away the hints that he is also Romeo? It's not jealousy he told himself, he just didn't want to be caught up in their sibling's situation. If Rane finds out about Romeo, it is because Akaran tells her, not because of him. Plus, even though Akaran is a bastard, he is still his friend. "Well.. even though he is one of the popular guys in the school, not to mention in this place because he is the son of Aunt Akane... He is a loner."

"A loner?" Rane asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. Only me and perfume dare to talk to him and approached him directly."

"Perfume?" Rane blinked, "you mean like a cologne? the one you put-"

Ryou shook his head, "No.. No.. Perfume.. that's the name of our childhood friend-" he blinked, "Say.. you should meet her." he smiled. "She's the daughter of Aunt Shampoo and Uncle Mousse."

Rane blinked, "Wait a minute.. Their names.. are familiar..."

Ryou nodded, "Of course! Shampoo was one of your father's fiancee before."

Rane gasped, "Oh yeah now that you mention it-"

"Shall we head there... it's only a few blocks away and they may want to see you." Ryou said, smiling.

"Sure. Let's go there, after you finish your ice cream." Rane smiled, pointing at his cup."It's melting."

"Ack!"

* * *

Perfume frowned seeing the 'Closed Sign' in front of their family restaurant. Did something happen again? Did her father lost his glasses and cause trouble again? Every time the shop close at business hours; it means something is wrong. She entered the restaurant and stopped on her tracks seeing the man sitting on one of their restaurant's chair while talking to her parents. _It can't be?_ she asked herself. She slowly walked towards them.

"Perfume, welcome back." her mother greeted her.

She blinked and everyone looked at her, "Yeah.. I am back." she said, putting her bag and some papers on the table. "We have a visitor?" she asked, eyeing the man. The resemblance was perfect, except the eyes... this man has aqua eyes while her friend has hazel ones like his mother.

"Perfume, Uncle Ranma... Akaran's father." Shampoo said, smiling.

"Hello, Perfume.. Nice to meet you." he smiled at her.

_I knew it_, she frowned. She remembered how Akaran and Akane suffered before. She quickly picked up her things and walked past by them, not even returning his smile. But before she could disappear from the restaurant and entered their house, she was halted by Mousse.

"That's not the way to treat your parents' friend." her father said, with a warning.

Perfume's red eyes glared at Ranma, "He doesn't deserve to be treated good. Because he left Aunt Akane and Akaran." she said, directly. Which makes Ranma grimaced. "So if you will excuse me." she hissed and entered the house.

After a few seconds of silence, Ranma chuckled. "Man.. Everyone treats me like a villain." he stretched out his hands, "Well I don't blame them." he sighed, his smile disappeared.

"Perfume loves Akaran." Shampoo giggled. Ranma blinked, "Perfume has same taste like her mother."

Mousse frowned, "W-What about me, my dear wife?"

"Mousse. You shut up." Shampoo growled. Mousse glared at Ranma.

"Aww come on Mousse! Shampoo! That was in the past!" he took a breath, "I really have a lot of problems right now and I don't want another issue of jealousy between the two of you to be added on my list."

Shampoo giggled, "Shampoo only kidding. Shampoo already love Mousse" she wrapped her arms around his neck and Mousse blushed.

"Ahhh...Ahhh..." Ranma frowned, "Get a room you two.. you're just making me envious." he frowned.

Shampoo stuck out her tongue, and let go of Mousse. "Ranma should have married Shampoo then, no problem!"

"SHAMPOO!" Mousse yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Aww.. Grow up Mousse!" Ranma growled, "Its so obvious that Shampoo is just kidding."

Colonge suddenly appeared from the kitchen, "Stop your bickering you two," Colonge said, giving the soup to Ranma. "Have you seen your wife now?" she asked, standing on her stick.

He ignored her question instead he murmured, "The wonders of the world..."

"Pardon?" Colonge asked.

"How come you're still alive?" Ranma blurted out.

Colonge narrowed her eyes, "Because I haven't killed you yet." she said, Ranma rolled his eyes. "Have you seen your wife?" she asked, again. Ranma started eating his noodle and nodded. "How was the reunion?"

Ranma swallowed the ramen and looked at Colonge, "Hmm.. where do I start.. the first time I've seen her.. she offered me a divorce." he nodded and then took a sip of the soup. "Ahhh.. nothing beats this shop when it comes to Chinese noodles." he murmured.

Mousse blinked, "But.. I know that Akane still loves Ranma-"

Colonge sighed as she interrupted Mousse. "You can't blame Akane... she's terribly hurt."

Shampoo frowned, "But Akane can forgive Ranma, even Ranma left her right?"

Ranma grimaced, he shifted on his seat. "Well.. I guess, she could forgive me for that... but what she can't forgive me.. is that.. somehow.. I ended.. up with another.. fiancee in my hand." he looked at everyone, who were looking at him confused. "I am engaged to an Italian girl."

Their jaw dropped.

"...Right." Ranma knew they will be speechless.

"Ranma no baka." Shampoo and Mousse chorused, which surprised Ranma, Colonge just shook her head.

Before Ranma could reply, he heard a familiar voice entering the Shop. He turned around and saw his daughter standing there with Ukyo and Ryoga's son.

"Dad."

He frowned, and glared at their hand, Ryou was holding Rane's hand. When he narrowed his eyes at their hands, Ryou let go of Rane's hand. "What are you doing here?" Ranma asked, his eyes are now looking at Ryou but talking to his daughter.

"Ryou took me out and tour me around the place, because you can't." she said, smiling sweetly.

"I told you that I will do it when I am not busy-"

"Are you busy right now? Is that what you call being busy? Eating noodles?" she asked, pointing at the bowl in front of her father.

"Rane."

"Anyway, Ryou wants to introduce me to Akaran's friend... Perfume?" she asked, looking at Ryou who was nodding.

"Oh Perfume at the house, you can go there." Shampoo said, smiling.

Before Rane and Ryou could take a step, they heard Ranma. "Wait." they stopped, "Rane come here." he said. Rane walked towards her father. "Rane, I would like you to meet your Uncle Mousse and your Aunt Shampoo" he said,

Rane smiled and took Shampoo's hand. "I am soo glad that I finally met all of you! Dad said a lot of things, about you!" she giggled. Then she turned to Colonge, "and you must be Colonge! Dad said that you have taught him a lot of martial arts techniques. I can't believe that he wasn't lying when he said that you look like a monster!" she giggled.

Ranma was about to defend himself when he felt Colonge's stick on his head. "ITAI!"

"I should have killed you a long time ago." she growled.

"I'm sorry but I don't lie to my daughter!" Ranma clenched his teeth while rubbing his head.

* * *

_"Hey... Perfume? You there? I brought you a visitor"_

Perfume frowned at the familiar voice. "What do you want Ryo-" she stopped and saw the girl beside him. "Aunt Akane?" she blurted out, easily.

Rane smiled, and looked at the girl named Perfume. She was wearing a Chinese red tank top and a pants, her black long hair tied in a ponytail and her glasses were largely a bit of big. But she knew that if she would take off those glasses and fixed her hair, she would definitely be more beautiful than her mother. "Hi.. my name is Rane Saotome, Nice to meet you." she said, smiling, while offering her a handshake.

Perfume looked at her visitor, she looks so much like her beautiful Aunt Akane but her eyes were different color, they were more like the eyes of Ranma and not her aunt Akane. She's wearing a beautiful yellow silk tunic and khaki shorts matching a woven wedges. She slowly reach for her hand to handshake. "My name is Perfume, N-Nice to meet you too."

"She's Akaran's sister."

"I know..." Perfume said, blushing hearing Akaran's name.

"...And you met my father." Rane smiled, Perfume nodded. "Say... what do you think of him?" she asked. She blinked at her. "I am sorry for asking that so suddenly, but you see.. my father maybe an Idiot for doing these things in his life but... aren't we all capable of committing mistakes?" she asked, looking at her. Perfume looked down, "Ryou and I were outside when you started giving my dad a cold shoulder, but I told Ryou to wait for a couple of minutes before we can-"

"Were you even here when Aunt Akane and Akaran were suffering?" she asked, bluntly.

Rane took a deep breath, "I wasn't but-"

"So don't give me those kind of lectures." she looked at Ryou, "I think this Visitor needs to go out now."

Ryou frowned at her, "Hey.. this is an issue between our parents.. why are we getting all affected from this?"

Perfume glared at Ryou, "Don't you feel sorry for Akaran? We were beside him for more than five years! And right now because you are attracted to this girl, you're getting on her side all of the sudden?" she asked.

Rane bit her lip, she didn't want this. "Um.. I-"

"What about you?" Ryou glared at her back, "Weren't you doing the same thing for Akaran's sake?" he narrowed his eyes. "That you refuse to see both sides because of your feelings for Akaran?"

"Um..." Rane swallowed.

"Ryou, we are Akaran's childhood friends.. we didn't know Rane Saotome for the last years-"

"We are the friends of the Tendo-Saotome family." Ryou interrupted, "and Rane is a part of that family." he defended.

"I don't know her." Perfume crossed her arms.

"Well.. I have news for you," Ryou took Rane's hand. "I don't know you right now." he pulled Rane out the house.

* * *

"That's just it! They were arguing in front of me..." Rane typed at her laptop.

[Romeo says: And then what happen?]

Rane frowned remembering how awful the two childhood friends' argument was earlier. She didn't want to be the cause of their friendship to end. She shook her head and typed. "If they become enemies because of me... I am going to regret it for the rest of my life."

[Romeo says: Childhood friend's are just like that. They have the urgency to defend each other.]

She pouted and started typing, "Well that's why I feel so bad for suddenly, defending my dad... this girl gives me a vibe that she's really smart and she's like one of the head of their class.. you know?"

[Romeo says: You mean that type of girl who becomes class representative?]

Rane nodded and talked as she type her reply, "Yes. But her vibes is more of being a Student Body President rather than a class representative."

[Romeo says: Well here in Japan, when you become Class representative that doesn't mean you're wise or you're an A-student. Most students who takes those responsibilities are the ones who doesn't have friends and quite boring.]

Rane shook her head, _boring? Nah._ She shrugged, "Well... on the contrary, she is beautiful just like her mother, and she has friends and she is in love with my bro-" she stopped typing. Can she tell Romeo about Perfume liking her brother? No.. she can't say some private issues to others just like that, she erase a few words and type again, "she has friends and she's in love with someone really deeply." she pushed the enter key.

[Romeo offline]

She frowned and closed her laptop, then she leaned on the sofa and closed her eyes. Praying silently that she didn't ruined their friendship.

* * *

Ranma slid his hands into his chinese pants pocket and watched as her car stopped in front of the Tendo's gate. Carefully and waiting patiently he stood there and in a few minutes she came out of her car. Dressed in blue Suit Jacket with matching dark leggings accompanied by gladiator heels, her dark hazel eyes with a slight bit of a make-up and her sexy lips with a shade of pink.. Akane simply looked amazing. Sensation shot through his body but he just clenched his hand inside his pants. He started asking himself, did he really called this woman, 'uncute' before?

Akane just froze for a second, momentarily stunned by the shock of looking at him. She didn't expected him to be out here, waiting for her. _And why did he have to do that? does he want something from me?_ she asked, herself. "Ranma."

"Akane."

They stared to each other, before speaking at the same time.

"What are you doing-"

"Can we talk-"

She walked towards the gate, "We have nothing to talk about-" but before she could open the gate, Ranma stopped her by holding her hand. "Ranma?"

"Last night, there was something there." He looked at her deeply, "Before your servant interrupted us."

She blushed furiously, and looked down. "... it was a mistake."

"You introduced me as your husband." he reminded her.

Akane swallowed, "Well you are still technically my husband, the divorce will be implemented next month-"

Ranma tightened his grip on her hand, "That's not what I want to hear."

Akane looked sharply at him, "Then what do you want me to say?" she asked, taking off her hand on his.

"You still have feelings for me." Ranma blurted out.

Akane made an expression of dismissal, "Pfft. Do you really believe that you are the only one who can ever make me feel like that?"

"What?" Ranma narrowed his eyes.

"You genuinely believe that because you are the only man in my life, that I haven't actually move on?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"You waited for me-"

"I did, but my body couldn't.. have you ever thought of that?" she enlightened him, then added a scornful little laugh. "Last night was just like that, I was into the mood... any man.. beside me.. I could do that to him. Not just you." she said, "So if you excuse me, now that you know that I've been around and that I've known better lovers than you so-"

Ranma as an agile martial artist, moved so fast that even she had been half expecting it, he still drew a choky cry from her at the speed with which she found herself pinned at the Tendo's gate. "Tell me you're lying." he scythed out.

"I am not" she drawled as his angry breath warmed her face.

His glinting eyes narrowed, "Then describe to me these lovers you have" he commanded, Mutely, Akane remained Silent. "If you are not going to describe them, I am going to make you forget what they made you feel and what they feel!" he growled.

"Ranma, stay awa-umph!"

Ranma captured her mouth with a full-on, burning, lashing kiss. Akane gasped but she tried to break free from the kiss, she tried to punch him but her hands were captured by Ranma. He forcibly parted Akane's lips and made a slow, intense glide with his tongue across her lips, and on the back of an inexcusable shiver of pleasure, Akane surrendered. She let her lips fall apart in an provocation he accepted with the hot, stabbing thrust of his tongue. When Ranma released her hands to hold her neck, she clawed up in his Chinese shirt, making him shudder as her nails raked his shirt-front and then they went to the back of his neck. "...Akane.." Ranma muttered, Akane sank her teeth into his full and pounding sexy lower lip, with a grinding rumble of reaction he pressed his body more to hers. After minutes of their deep and passionate kisses, exchanging the fluids in their mouth, Ranma drew back his head and looked down into the stunned flicker of her eyes, then at her full, hot, pulsating mouth. With a sexy egotism, he lowered his head again to slide his tongue across its shivering width, Akane released a helpless little moan. He repeated the caress and finished it with a deeply erotic interweave with her tongue before he lifted up his head again. "Were there any lovers beside me?" he asked, huskily.

Akane wanting Ranma's mouth back on her mouth-needing it there, "No," she said huskily.

Ranma sighed in relief, putting his forehead to hers. He murmured something and was about to speak more when he felt someone's presence. "Quiet.." he whispered to her. Akane blinked but obeyed him. "Go inside Akane, someone's here..." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"But-"

"Just go... let's continue this talk some other time.." he said, his head and eyes still wandering around, looking for that presence.

"Okay.." Akane said, softly and with that she entered the house and left Ranma.

Ranma felt a movement in the shadows, "Come out! and fight me!" he yelled. "Whoever you are!" he tried to focus the presence but after a few seconds it just disappeared. "What was that?" he asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the largest buildings in Japan... An old man, with a attorney's pin on his suit gave the folder to the woman sitting behind the huge desk. "I successfully retrieve their files, Madam."

The woman's lips curved in a smile. She looked at the folder 'Saotome vs. Saotome (Divorce petition)' it said. "Good work..." she said, in a deep voice.

A man appeared in front of him, which cause the attorney to jump in surprise. This woman was his client for almost two years now but he can't still deal with his client's life as well as her ninjas.

"Here is the picture Madam, I am sorry... I almost got caught." he said, placing the picture of Ranma and Akane kissing that he took.

The woman smirked, "No worries.. we're talking about Ranma Saotome after all..." she said, the ninja nodded and disappeared.

"As I was saying-"

"No divorce." the woman announced, making the attorney start in another surprise as she sat forward and returned her attention to her business.

"So.. are we going to force your decision to them?" her attorney asked in disbelief.

"I will deal with it," she promised. "In my own way."

"But Madam-"

She narrowed her eyes, "I repeat... No divorce, tell that judge to cancel the process."

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	9. Sibling Reunion

**Note: I wrote this when I was in high school.. as I was cleaning stuff on my computer, I saw this unfinished story and thought about finishing it. :)**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)  
I am sorry for the late update of this fanfic, I've been busy... thanks for waiting! **

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**TRUE LOVE  
Chapter 9: Sibling Reunion**

_"Am I interrupting anything?"_

The question caused the couple, who were in a constricted embrace to pull apart. She smiled at the loving public display of affection of the two of them.

"Oh my! I am sorry Nabiki-chan, We didn't hear the door"

Nabiki domed a questioning brow at her clearly embarrassed sister and smiled. "Well.. I am so glad after all these years, you two are still sweet as ever." she said, as she put her expensive leather bag on the antique chair and smirked, while looking at his brother-in-law. "can I borrow my sister for awhile, ni-san?"

Tofu could deal any people, as a famous and the best doctor in their area. But this woman, he can't... he just can't. "Well.. s-sure.. Nabiki.." he said, grinning like an idiot. "I'll go and see what mi-chan is up too." He was referring to their daughter. After that he kissed his wife on the forehead and quickly exited the room.

Kasumi and Tofu are married for four years now, while she and his husband Tatewaki were married for two years. Both of their relationship started to get serious because of their concern for their youngest sister. Tatewaki tried to court once again the beautiful huntress of his heart but failed to do so, later on.. Nabiki needed Tatewaki's help to run her own business while taking care of Akane and Akaran; Thus love developed. With Kasumi and Tofu's case.. the reason why they got married because Tofu overcame his shyness to Kasumi due to the fact that Kasumi needed a friend when she was depressed seeing her sister in pain. Becoming someone whom Kasumi can lean on, their Love matured and they got married.

"So what is the news?" Kasumi took a glass of tea and gave it to her sister. "I heard from Maria that Ranma is back in Japan."

"Maria.. right." Nabiki agreed as her sardonic glance brushed the glass of tea that was being handed to her. "I still don't like her." she replied as she accepted the glass from her sister and opened her bag to pull out something.

"So? She is a bit of a gossiper." she commented offhandedly. "But she does take care of our little sister."

"Anyway... as we predicted.. here are the divorce papers." she handed the folders to her elder sister. "Rane is here as well, and I am not a bit of surprise that Ranma or Rane hasn't showed up here to see us because they were totally busy.. especially Ranma." she handed the photo to her sister, with a smirk on her face. "... these two haven't change a bit. Still the idiotic couple ever." she sipped her tea. Kasumi giggled seeing the photo of Ranma and Akane kissing in front of the Tendo's. "They always say that they hate each other but once their arms are round each other, they just can't stop!"

Kasumi raised her glass, "and as usual.. we have to do something.. right Nabiki-chan?"

Nabiki nodded, "Right." she drank the tea straightly and put the empty glass on the table. "and I have the perfect plan for this, but you my dear neechan.. must participate."

Kasumi's beautiful eyes narrowed slightly, "So how can I help?"

* * *

Her phone rang just as she was closing her bugatti veyron car at the parking lot of the building A&A and eagerly reached into her pocket. "Akiko?"

_"Do I sound like Akiko?" _

Akane rolled her eyes hearing a familiar voice. "No, you don't.. unless you become a man with a husky voice." she looked left and right to cross the parking lot and run towards the entrance of the building. "I didn't look at the caller ID and he usually calls me after I finished talking to a client." the glass door opened for her and she raised her hands to everyone who bowed at her. "So what do you want Oneechan?"

_"Husky voice eh?" _

Akane groaned as she placed her ID Company to the exclusive elevator glass screen for the officers to avoid traffic using the elevator and immediately the elevator door opened. "What do you want Oneechan?" she repeated, as she entered the elevator.

_"Well I was wondering if I can visit you, I want to talk about something really important." _

There was a pause before she gave her sister a reply, "Is it about Dad? Is he okay?"

_"Dad is fine. He, Uncle Genma and Aunt Nodoka are fine. They are still enjoying Kyoto. They are still strong even they are old. So no need to worry."_ she responded soothingly. "_and stop worrying. I know you little sis, I know how your mind works." _

The elevator rang and it opened, Akane gave a sympathetic grimace at Nabiki's statement. "So what is it about?" she asked, while receiving some papers from her secretary.

_"It's really important and it should not be discussed at the phone, so give me a time of your day today." _

Akane sighed and open her office door. "Okay, how about dinner? I'm still full because I just had a lunch with a client-"

_"How about now?"_

"Wha-?" Akane turned around when she heard the elevator opened and saw Nabiki coming out of the elevator, closing the phone. She frowned; "If you're already here, you shouldn't have ask me what time." she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. Old habits don't die easily."

Akane just nodded, "Okay.. so please take a seat."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes, "Actually.. We are going somewhere." she immediately reached her sister's arm and in a few moments they were out of the building. Akane was stunned but she was used to her sister just like that, so she just silently let her drag her out of her office.

* * *

Because of yesterday's incident; Akaran told his driver that he will use a public transportation for this day. His reason was to stalk his two-timing friend Ryo the bastard. So after school, he silently followed his friend but realized that his friend was only doing his usual routine; going to some shops to buy things for his parents' restaurant. _This is ridiculous and hopeless. _He wanted to stop stalking him but decided to wait because what if after his routine, he is going to do the things that he was thinking? And so he decided to wait for him.

Adjusting his shades and hood, he looked at his watch and realized he was already waiting for an hour outside the market; all of the sudden someone yelled 'thief' and there was a man running while being chased by a woman. He groaned and followed the thief. As the heir to the Tendo anything goes martial arts he has to protect the weak. And as usual for someone who will inherit the Dojo; it only took a few seconds to trample the thief and return the bag to the woman. He thought it was over, until the thief pushed him away and his butt landed on the highway road. Everyone gasped when they saw him being pushed off the road.

The harsh curse that was dragged from his lips was impeccably pin onto a self-derisive question as out of nowhere a car appeared and honking. Before he could jump off the road, he felt someone carried him and a few seconds they were flying. But before he could look at his savior he felt his head hit something really hard. And then he saw.. _Stars? _Yes. He saw stars through his closed eyelids, when they settled on the ground he heard a voice... a female voice.

_"Oh dear me! please don't die! I am sorry, I am so clumsy!" _

He groaned, because his head felt as though someone were playing cymbals behind his eyes, which isn't good. Wincing, he pressed his hands on his head and began to move his head towards the voice. He blinked and the blurry outline sharpened. _It can't be.._ "M-Mom?" he groaned. But he saw her eyes and they were beautiful blue eyes, this is not his mother. She was young and beautiful _Wait.. maybe I am being delusional. _He closed his eyes, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass.

_"I didn't mean to bump your head like that."_

He opened his eyes again and frowned. He wasn't delusional. It was real. But how in the world can someone look like his mother?

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"You made my head hit a post and you asked me if I am okay?" he growled. He was irritated because the girl looked so much like his mother and she was asking stupid questions.

"Ah!" The girl growled back. "Hey! I save your butt there!" she yelled, and stood up. "You should be thankful. You ungrateful boy." she added.

"No thanks to you." Akaran stood up as well and rubbed his head. "You should just mind your own business, girl. You tried to rescue me from cars but you couldn't protect my head from that post? It doesn't make any difference." he said, with hostility in his voice.

Rane wanted to reply cynical but given that it was her fault that the guy has a bump on the head she bit back her retort shaky on her tongue. "I am terribly sorry..." she muttered. "I was just trying to save-" she stopped and paused when the guy took off his shades and hood. _Oh my god... Does my eye deceive me? Why is there a guy who looks so much like dad? _Her glance flickered from the pigtail hair; the difference was her dad's pigtailed was braided while his pigtail is not. She remembered how she often jokingly tells her dad that she can't find someone like him, but right here is one guy who is a replica and so much beautiful than her dad.

"Are you done examining me? Did I pass your qualifications?"

_Get a grip, Rane. The guy is hurt, so he needed... _she gasped. "Ambulance! I better get one-" she paused when the guy grabbed her wrist.

"I don't need an ambulance." he said firmly.

Rane was getting the impression that the guy was not big on conversation. "Oh.. okay.. are you sure-"

A spam of impatience flickered across his handsome face, "as you can see I am talking to you."

Rane chewed her thumb, "Do you still remember your name?" she asked slowly.

One of his eyebrows lifted up, amused at her reaction. "Yes, I still do remember my name."

"But to be sure, we have to take you to the hospital."

"You're one stubborn girl." he said, irritably.

Rane flushed, "Well.. I got that from my mom." she took a deep breath, "Look, I am just trying to help-"

"and I don't need one. Especially from you."

Rane was totally angry now; "Look..." she looked up and down at him, "G-Guy. Whoever you are. Fine! I get the impression that you are tough! A regular man of steel and I am impressed. Totally. A Superhero dashing at that thief earlier, saving the woman's purse. I am totally impressed. Believe me." she continued, "But when you were push off the road and a car was coming at you, I had to save you. Ignoring someone who was at the brick of death is not my style.. Even someone as..."

"Someone as...?" he asked, putting back his hood and looked at her.

Rane shook her head, "... as stupid as you."

Akaran's mouth twisted into a sardonic smile that faded as his limo came round the corner. His driver must have stalked him too secretly. _Great.. so much for dismissing him._ But at the same time he was quite relieved that he was guarding him. The car slowed down and the driver run towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am so sorry Sir.. for secretly following you.. but your mom will get mad at me if I didn't do this." said the driver.

Rane looked at the big man and the young man who she saved earlier, now she understands why the guy was too prideful. He's a rich kid. "Actually-" she stopped when the guy she saved gave her a killer gaze. She understood what that means. 'Shut up.' and so she did.

Akaran glanced at his driver. "Meet me in the car." he commanded, the driver nodded.

"Does everyone jump when you snap your fingers?" Rane asked, and then she recognize something when Akaran looked at her. "Uh.. I said that out loud didn't I?" she muttered.

"Uh huh." Akaran nodded, his lips twitching. "To answer your question, No. Not everyone." he leaned on her. "You didn't."

Rane stepped backward, ".. and you amaze me." she said directly.

".. and you're quite interesting."

Rane flushed, "You're not amazing.. as in amazing.. wow. It's supposed to be a sarcastic comment." she crossed her arms, "By the way.. I am not interested, maybe you should try to amaze your girlfriend.. whoever she is."

He smirked, "I don't have one."

Rane felt her heart skipped, "Oh.. that's great.." she stopped and widened her eyes. "I said that out loud again... right?" she asked, blushing furiously. Akaran tried his best not to laugh, he continued to smirk. "Oh.. anyway.. d-don't let me keep you." she force herself to turn her back on him and walked away.

"Weird Girl." Akaran muttered.

* * *

"So what are we doing here Kasumi-neechan?" Ranma asked when he was able to take his seat on a private room. At first he was quite surprised at her visit in his hotel room after lunch. But before he could offer her to have a seat, she smiled at him and told him to get change because they are going somewhere. Ranma asked her if they can wait for Rane to come back because she went out to buy something, and maybe she can meet her auntie. But when Kasumi didn't reply, he got the impression that she was in a hurry. So in the end, he changed his clothes and called Rane. Inside the Kasumi's car, Kasumi asked Rane's number from him. Now.. he's here in a private room inside a very expensive hotel room. For what reason? he doesn't know. But he'll soon find out. "Oneechan... why are we here?" he asked again.

"Do you like to order champagne, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, smiling while looking at the menu.

"Oneechan-"

Kasumi looked at Ranma, "Please.. wait a while.. Ranma-kun."

Ranma took a deep breath and looked at the menu. Then the door opened and he heard Kasumi said.

_"Nabiki-chan, you are late." _

Ranma lifted up his face to see Nabiki and a shock Akane coming towards them. Ranma and Akane stared at each for a few minutes before Akane cut the contact and followed Nabiki at the table. "W-What are you doing here Akane?" he asked, putting the menu down.

"I would like to ask you the same thing." Akane said, frowning.

"Have a seat," Nabiki smirked, "You can sit beside Ranma.. it's your place after all."

Akane glared at Nabiki but sat beside Ranma. "So what is this?" she asked, when she was already sitting beside Ranma.

"Would you like a drink, Akane?" Kasumi asked, while smiling warmly.

"What I would like right now?" Akane smiled and then her face became serious, "...is to know what's going on." Akane said, looking at her sisters and then at Ranma who shrugged and drank some water.

"How's the reunion?" Kasumi flashed her younger sister a teasing look and asked, ".. I bet it's romantic."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Yeah.. so romantic that she already filed a divorce."

"Because your fiancee asked me too." Akane blinking cutely at Ranma, "I can't say no to a client." she added with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Kasumi, who had listened to this exchange with a petulant frown, shook her head. "Fiancee? care to explain?"

Akane turned to her sister Kasumi, "As usual.. Ranma Saotome has a fiancee... her name is Gina Vellutini from Italy." Akane stated in a voice of as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Well it all started when you let that man Akiko hold your waist in front of the whole media- ITE!" Ranma growled, looking at his almost ex-wife. She just kicked his shin and growled.

Akane sighed, "Anyway, I am not really into a family bonding mode right now.. so if we could just.. get down to the business.. I would really appreciate it." Akane said.

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other and both nodded. Then Nabiki took out a folder from her bag and gave it to Ranma. "Kasumi-neechan might not know, but I do." she said, looking at Ranma opening the folder and Akane leaned closer to see the papers. "The divorce thing is going to take some time... and so is the website work of Miss Gina Vellutini.. so neechan and I were wondering, if Rane can transfer school here for the meantime."

"Foreign Exchange student?" Ranma asked, then he move closer to Akane to let her read the papers.

"Yes. With your consent, Rane can start going to school with her brother starting tomorrow." Nabiki smiled, giving the pen to Ranma. "Just sign there and everything will be okay."

"I should ask Rane first." Ranma said, Akane looked at Ranma and gave him a surprise look. Ranma looked at Akane and blushed.

_Would you look at these two? how can they be so blind?_ Nabiki screamed inside her mind, observing the silent interaction between her sister and brother-in-law. "Yes I know but.. It would be better for her to study here if these things between you and Akane and the work and yada-yada is going to take long.. if not, her education might suffer. Don't you agree?" Nabiki asked, crossing her arms.

Akane leaned on the back of the leather coach, "But... the process of divorce is only a month and.. website will be finished around two weeks.. and Ranma and Rane can come back to Italy if they want too." she said, there is a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Akane dear.." Kasumi gave Akane a warm look, "The website maybe finished for about two weeks.. but the process of divorce will be extended for maybe around.. three to four months."

"What?" Ranma and Akane chorused.

"The judge called the family for interview... Between the two of you..." Nabiki leaned closer. "Your case is a special one because they found out that there is no problem with both sides, you two have children... and you two were caught doing something.. like this." she handed the picture to them and the two of them gasped. It was the picture where they were kissing at the entrance of the Dojo.

"You-You were the one-" Ranma growled, while Akane's jaw dropped, she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

Nabiki laughed, "Let me give you two an advice. The next time you file a divorce... do not kiss in public as the papers are being in the process."

Akane yelled, "Oneechan this is an invasion of privacy!"

Nabiki smirked, "No, my dear sister, You were making out in Public and the court needed some proof that you two deserve a divorce but it turns out that its quite the opposite."

Ranma cleared his throat. "So it means.. there's no divorce?" he asked, lowered his gaze to his lap.

"There is.. because you two.. filed a divorce.. but it will take a few more months.. to process it." Kasumi said.

* * *

Akane closed her eyes and let the cold water play over her wrists. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall. "What the hell am I doing here?" she asked herself, she just excused herself to go to the ladies room to be alone for the meantime.

_"I've been wondering the same thing."_

_Great, So much for wanting to be alone... _She heard the sound of the familiar voice, she spun around and frowned. "What are you doing here?" she glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to see that the stalls were empty. "This is the ladies room." she added.

"I noticed." Ranma said, entering fully the room.

"R-Ranma-"

"Relax. If someone would come here I would just turn myself into a girl." he said, with an attitude of irritation. He sighed, "We need to talk, and this is a good place for now." he shrug. He leaned an elbow on the marble counter where Akane was standing. "So what do you think about their offer?"

Akane sighed and looked at the mirror, trying to fix her hair. "Well.. if Rane would like to try going to school here.. I have no problem with that kind of arrangement." she looked at Ranma, "Speaking of that.. did you remember what we have talked before when they were babies?" she asked, remembering that kind of conversation brought smile on her face.

Which triggered Ranma's blush, "Y-Yeah.. we said.. we will raise our kids by giving them all the freedom they want." he looked down.

"I'm glad you remember that. I was quite happy when you said you have to ask Rane first." she gave him a genuine smile.

Ranma looked at her for a moment before he rolled his eyes, "But.. you overreacted when you found out that we were having an early morning race-"

Akane frowned remembering that kind of conversation, "That was a hyperbole freedom Mr. Saotome!" she fully turned to him. "And as a mother, I would be worried that my daughter is out in the midnight and .. well having a race?"

Ranma's mouth curved in a triumphant smile. "Well it was Rane's choice ... she got that trait from her mother... she loves doing risky things..."

She gritted her teeth in an absolute irritation, longing to wipe that smug smile off his face. "And what do you mean by that?"

He raised a brow and looked amused, "Do you want me to remind you?" There was a dark glitter in his heavy-aqua eyes as they came to rest on her lips that made Akane's stomach muscles quiver.

Akane realized what her soon to be ex-husband was talking about she gasped; "Y-You're disgusting!" she choked, resuming to fix her hair.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "and you Mrs. Akane Saotome... were trying to change the subject.."

Akane again, turned to face him. "I am not trying to change the subject" she gritted her teeth. ".. and its Miss Akane Tendo.. for your information."

"You heard our sisters... we are not yet divorce.." he told her firmly. Their eyes clashed, Akane opened her mouth to defend the claim and discovered she couldn't; because it is a fact that they are still married, until the papers are finish. So, with a grunt of frustration, she turned away but before she could fully face the mirror, Ranma captured her hand and spun her towards him. Akane struggled angrily, but he held her fast. She raised her angry hazel eyes to his face and after a few moments she stopped struggling. Ranma's lips curled, "Can't escape like in the past, Mrs. Saotome?" he whispered huskily.

Her angry eyes were spitting sparks as they flew to his handsome face. "I still can, but I don't want to ruin the interior of this beautiful hotel-"

Ranma cut across her, "and it's not going to happen." _I am not going to let you escape anymore. _His aqua eyes narrowed as he studied her angry face. This woman, whether she was angry, sad or happy... she's still the most beautiful woman he met, considering he always calls her uncute before... but he did not mean it. "and so.. We are at that kind of subject.. now about last night..."

Akane was the first to look away, "Nothing happen last night-"

He felt her shiver run through her body as his finger grazed her cheek, "Oh yes.. there is.. and we have a picture to prove it."

".. which is a mistake." Akane had to force the words past the ache in her throat.

"Then tell me if this is another mistake?" Ranma asked, before Akane could protest, his big hands grabbed her waist and sat her on the high marble counter.

"Ranma what are you do-" Akane's voice was cut when she felt his warm lips to hers. She struggled for a few minutes but Ranma didn't stop the kiss; until finally Akane surrendered and opened her mouth willingly to the incursion of his tongue. Each consecutive stabbing invasion into the warm internal of his mouth made the muscles low in her pelvis twist, she was in his arms, soft and flexible, making little chocking sounds in her throat that drove him crazy, Ranma's mind went blank. She moaned as he nipped at the soft flesh of her full swollen lips, catching the sensitive flesh in his teeth and tugging softly.

_"Oh, we're sorry to interrupt." _

Akane opened her eyes, trying to drag herself clear of the sensual thrill that still fogged her senses. She blinked and saw some rich teenagers standing in the doorway, they giggled and turned away, letting the heavy door swing closed behind them.

Ranma's eyes where on the empty doorway, "Damn it. First your housekeeper, then Nabiki's photographer and now.. this." he rubbed his hair, "Who's next?" he groaned before he lifted her down from the counter. He did not immediately release her. Instead, he stood, his body curved over her, his hands still spanning her waist. "We should do this next time, in a private place."

Akane shivered. _Too dangerous._ Her physical reaction to this man hadn't change a bit! It was terrifying. "There will be no next time."

Their eyes met and for a split second she thought Ranma was going to let go of her, then he leaned towards her. "I'll make sure there will be next time."

She flashed him a look of intense irritation. "Wanna bet?"

One corner of his fascinating mouth twisted in a mocking half smile, "What's the prize?"

"Actually.. I change my mind." she pushes him away. She tried not to remember the taste of him, the warm texture of his mouth.. the.. Akane inhaled and pushed away the memories, wrapping her arms around herself when Ranma let go of her. "I don't do risky things anymore." she looked away.

Ranma looked at her in utter disbelief. "Akane-"

Akane took a deep breath, "I won't lie that I still lust for you... but I don't love you anymore." she looked into the mirror, and resuming fixing her hair. "Since we are still married, if you want to come at me anytime.. I'll do it with you.." she said, and then she looked at Ranma through the mirror, "...but without Love."

Ranma's jaw tightened in anger. He didn't expect Akane would say something so horrible like this.

* * *

_"Oh I am terribly sorry-"_

Akaran saw recognition then shock register in her eyes a split second before her lips parted to release a fractured grasp of horror. The girl seemed so happy when he saw her walking towards him, so he purposely bumped her.

"Y-You!" she gasped.

He tipped his dark head in acknowledgement. "Yes. Me."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My mom is here.. I track her through the mobile GPS." Akaran rolled his eyes, "and what are you doing here?" he added.

"Well I am going to see my aunt that I haven't seen .. I just got a call from her and I'll meet her here." she said, blushing which made Akaran stared at her, "Anyway.. so nice to bump with you again, and I am glad you're doing okay." she said, smiling and then she hurriedly run towards the counter to ask.

Akaran shook his head and went straight to the private room. When he opened the door; he saw his two aunts talking to each other. "Good afternoon Aunt Nabiki and Aunt Kasumi" he said, approaching them then gave them a kiss on their cheek.

"What are you doing here Akaran?" Nabiki asked, sipping her champagne.

Akaran took a seat and smiled at them, "After school, I went to Mom's office... we're suppose to have a date later.. but then the secretary told me that Mom wasn't there... so.. I used GPS to track her and she's here.. with you two-" his smile faded when he heard the door and saw his parents entering. ".. and with him." he glared at Ranma.

Ranma smiled, "Akaran-"

Akaran ignored Ranma, "Mom. What's going on?" he asked.

"Akaran.. what are you doing here?" Akane asked, both her and Ranma watched their son's expression flicker across his face before finally settling into a scornful fury.

"Why is he with you?!" Akaran asked, gritting his teeth. "Aren't you two divorce?!" he added.

Ranma angled a sardonic brow. "That's not the way you should talk to your mother."

A spasm of irritation tugged at the corners of his mouth. "And who are you to tell me that?" He broke off, shaking his head. ".. I don't even consider you a parent."

Akane sighed, "Akaran-"

The door opened..

_"Hi everyone!" _

At the sound of the cheery voice all of them spun around to face the happy girl, everyone fell silent for a moment and it was Akaran who broke it.

"Are you following me?" Akaran asked, looking at her.

Rane recognize him but before she could say something, she heard her name.

"Rane!" Ranma gasped.

Akaran looked at him, "What?"

Ranma looked at Akaran, "Akaran, meet your twin-sister.. Rane Saotome."

Akaran and Rane looked at each other.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**R+R**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


End file.
